elemental god naruto
by Shadow Tsunami Dragon Slayer
Summary: Naruto finds out he is a reincarnated spirit and a Jinchuriki to the legendary warriors from the digital world as well as the Nine Tailed Demon Fox? watch as he goes through life being a practical god with almost every element known to ninja everywhere. godlike Naruto, powerful Naruto, smart Naruto.
1. prologue

AN: This is the first story in the series (yes most of my stories are going to be in a series) I hope you like it the reason this story is classified as a regular story and not as a crossover is because this has little digimon except for the names of the legendary warriors, forms of the legendary warriors, and attacks of the legendary warriors and that is it. So basically this story is 85% naruto with 15% digimon

I do not own naruto or digimon those belong to their respective creators  
all related techniques belong to naruto and digimon (unless I make a technique then that technique is mine)

Enjoy the story and please tell me if you see any mistakes on the prologue. Thanks

ELEMENTAL GOD NARUTO: prologue

"_Where am I?" a voice said, the body belonging to the voice looked around before remembering what happened. "Oh, dear god, no, Sirius, James, Lily, Remus, peter…I need to go back. I need to get out of here!" the person frantically floated around before hearing a voice "be calm young Jackal Anubis Kanzaba. Your friends are not in danger. Though I can't let you go back yet." Jackal turned to face the owner of this new voice and saw a woman about five feet ten inches tall. Long white hair adorning a face of pure beauty, and her eyes were as blue as the ocean. "Who are you, why can't I go back yet and where are we?" Jackal asked, as he looked around and saw a field of white. "In order. I am kami the god of worlds and dimensions, you were hit by the killing curse so it would be pointless, and we are in purgatory, or as you humans call it limbo. I can send you back just not yet for two reasons. One of them being the killing curse thing I mentioned and the other being I want you to go on a mission for me, one you will get paid whether by money or whatever you want to be paid in." kami said as she looked at Jackal as he said "so your basically God. Why are you a girl?" Kami just chuckled and explained "humans have always seen me as male for some strange reason." Jackal pondered this for a few minutes before asking "what is the mission?" Kami just sighed and said "you were raised as a wizard so I will implant the information about the mission and technology into your head." she finished as she put two fingers to Jackal's forehead. "So basically you want me to go and find these legendary warrior spirits and bring them back together to combat a threat more powerful than Voldemort and every bad guy I might face. Do I have that right?" Jackal said. "Yes you do for now you will get to know all ten of the *known* legendary warriors and when that is done you will get to live on in a reincarnate. Which reminds me what do you want as payment for this job?" Kami asked, Jackal pondered for a few minutes before saying "any information about things going on back in my dimension. Enough money to live comfortably for a few hundred years by wizard's standards and any info I might need for the mission…I was going to join the order of the phoenix but their information gathering took too long." Kami pondered for a few minutes before saying "ok to the first item, not yet to the second because it will take me time to sort out the paperwork and ok to the third item. Your first piece of information is that besides being a reincarnate you are to merge with your reincarnate at thirteen years of age. So you will do it?" jackal nodded and waited for Kami to tell him who his reincarnate was. "Your reincarnate is a boy named Naruto Uzumaki. He is a jinchuriki which means power of human sacrifice. Since you are being reincarnated you will also find that he is being abused for something out of his control. There is a death god called shinigami you might be able to summon him without having to give him your soul but that is for you to find out. For now, while I get the paperwork sorted out, get to know the ten *known* legendary warriors." Jackal just nodded and waited for them to show up. He was waiting for a few minutes when he heard a gruff voice "so you're the whelp we have to give our spirits to? Hmm pathetic, Not enough strength to take even Agunimon on." at this Jackal twitched:  
_

"_Oh stop it AncientGreymon. He can't help it if he's a human." Another gruff, but more light sounding, voice said. Jackal snapped and said "OI dragon crap and wolf punk!" both the dragon and the wolf looked down and said "yeeees?" Jackal just smirked and said "Stupefies duos!" immediately both the dragon and the wolf fell down unconscious. Jackal's smirk just widened and he did a few more spells before smirking at the other legendary warriors (who he got to know as they came up) and used the revival spell "revivous!" immediately both the dragon and the wolf stood up looked at each other and screamed. They then glared at Jackal and said "change us back…now!" Jackal was on the floor laughing his ass off at how they looked." AncientGreymon was turned into a pink rabbit (an actual sized rabbit) with a baby blue bow on top of his head while AncientGarurumon was a cute little purple puppy (an actual sized puppy) with baby booties on (I turned them cute, fluffy, and harmless…wait are they harmless? o.O). as Jackal stopped laughing and got up he felt a chill go down his back; he turned and stared at RabbitGreymon and PuppyGarurumon (XD). Both had a weird glint in their eyes, when suddenly PuppyGarurumon pounced and attached himself to Jackal's face while RabbitGreymon tackled Jackal and pushed Jackal onto his back. The other legendary warriors were on their back laughing their asses off when they heard a yell "ENOUGH!" just as RabbitGreymon and PuppyGarurumon were thrown off. "You want to play rough…well let's play rough." Jackal smirked as he turned into his Animagus form, a shadow leopard, he attacked them and wrestled with them until he pinned them down and growled "had enough?" RabbitGreymon and PuppyGarurumon looked at each other nodded and spit at Jackal who reared back as soon as the spit hit his eyes. RabbitGreymon and PuppyGarurumon took this opportunity to take Jackal down. "Alright alright…I'll turn you back." Jackal said as he turned back into his human form and undid the spells. "Thank you and you can use all of our powers. But how did you turn into that creature?" AncientGreymon asked while Jackal looked confused before realization dawned on him, "that was my shadow leopard form I'm a animagus or a wizard who can turn into an animal…similar to a shape shifter." At that moment Kami walked up to the group and said "I guess since the dimension, you eleven are going to the naruto dimension, has transformational capabilities you get to keep the animagus part of your magic. By the way Jackal once you are in the naruto dimension you will lose all magic except for your animagus abilities."_

"_Well that sucks." Groaned jackal when AncientMegatheriummon walked up and said "look on the bright side at least you will learn something new." Jackal brightened up at that and nodded his thanks. "Now jackal I'm going to implant all the information you will need in this new dimension so be ready to do something's you would normally never do. One example is killing which is similar to what digimon do but no one comes back after it's done. Now legendary warrior's give him your powers while I open a portal."_

_Kami said as she walked a few feet away to open a portal, "the ten legendary warriors bestow their powers of Fire, Light, Ice, Wind, Thunder, Earth, Water, Wood, Steel, and Darkness upon this human. May you use them wisely and for the forces of good." Jackal felt the power as ten orbs appeared from each warrior and flew into Jackal. "The portal is open Jackal. Go through now. I will be in contact with you soon." Kami said as jackal nodded his thanks to the legendary warriors and Kami herself, he then walked through the portal and into the new dimension._


	2. Chapter 1: found out heritage!

Chapter 1: found out heritage!

-Mindscape-

We begin with a dark sewer with a red cage with a paper on the door with the japenese kanji for seal. Inside was an orange fox with nine tails. But that wasn't the only being inside the cage for there were eleven more creatures. The first was dragon-like in appearance, its whole body covered in red plating; a silver helmet that had two horns, the last noticeable detail was its wings they were made out of orange feathers that looked more like flames then feathers.

The second creature was one of the most human, he was covered in white armor plating, he held two huge swords, one in each hand, and his head was in the shape of a wolf. The third was in the shape of a ram with six pairs of hooves and very white shaggy fur.

The fourth creature was one of the only two females in the group she was covered in silver plating, green shoulder-arm guards, and rainbow hair, she had a rapier in one hand and her helmet was semi-robotic in shape. The fifth was insect in nature, the top half was dark blue with claws and wings on his back, the bottom half was dark red in color and was standing on four clawed feet.

the sixth was one of the weirdest shapes you would ever see, he basically was a round brown ball with a volcano-like point on his back, he had a small head, and arms and legs. The seventh was a wooden horse, but with gimmicks, and cannons.

The eighth creature was the second female of the group, she was light blue with a dark blue tail, and she held a trident in her left hand. the ninth creature was a mirror with a green robe, the only other noticeable detail was that above the mirror was a black hole with two blue eyes.

The tenth creature was a black and gold sphinx with golden wings. The eleventh creature was the only human, he wore dark blue pants with a dark red t-shirt with ten different symbols, five going down each shoulder, and he had spiky blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hello Kurama." the human said to the fox that turned his head towards the voice and said "alright three questions. One; who are you and your group of friends? Two; How did you get in here? And three; how do you know my true name?"

"in order my name is jackal Anubis Kanzaba and from left to right these are AncientGreymon, AncientGarurumon AncientMegatheriummon, AncientKazemon, AncientBeetlemon, AncientVolcamon, AncientMermaimon, AncientTrojanmon, AncientWIsemon, and AncientSphinxmon. We were put here by Kami for a mission. The person you are dwelling in is my reincarnate also. And three Kami told me. I also know you don't want a weak container. If you don't want a weak container then train him." Jackal answered

What you speak is true…very well I will train him and what about you? Will you train him as well?" Kurama said while Jackal looked at his group having some sort of silent conversation before looking back and saying "yes we will. Naruto will need to learn how to control his new abilities." At this Kurama cocked his head confused and asked "what do you mean new abilities?"

"He will gain control over most elements without using chakra, (AN: no this is not a bloodline but it is similar. He gets the elemental control from the spirits.). He will have control over fire, light, ice, wind, lightning, earth, water, wood, steel, and darkness. Plus any sub elements he might have will be from the first then mostly." Jackal explained

"I see, though its nice to see a new chakra nature how will we train him?" Kurama asked, he already knew but he wanted to see if this guy knew. "We set up a time difference, in here one hour is one year. He will need the time difference like that if he is to survive." Jackal said as Kurama nodded "I agree but first can you guys take a form so I don't get confused as to who is talking?" he said to the legendary warriors who nodded and merged into their Susanoomon form **"SUSANOOMON!" ** Kurama nodded in appreciation but asked "how will you train Naruto if you're in that form?"

"it takes nine warriors to handle the ninety percent of the power I hold in this form so if one of the warriors leaves my body I have two hours, total, to hold this form." Susanoomon said while Kurama just nodded. "Now let's bring in our host." Jackal said as he saw the current event happening to Naruto

-Outside in the real world-

Here we see a village surrounded by beautiful trees, people were walking everywhere, chatting, just enjoying the nice day. Everything was peaceful…that is until the shouts of demon and demon spawn were heard. Here we see a six year old short-spiked blond haired blue eyed boy running away from a mob. The boy is wearing a orange t-shirt and light blue pants. This boy was Naruto Uzumaki and he held a demon within him the demon that started all of this. The nine tailed fox, made a wrong move and turned into an alley that was a dead end. The mob caught up to him

the mob started shouting "ITS TIME TO FINISH WHAT THE YONDAIME HOKAGE STARTED BY KILLING THE DEMON." Just as they were about to attack the boy turned around and showed his eyes which were literal balls of darkness, **"SHADOW METEOR!"** the boy yelled as he arched his back a little and shot gigantic balls of darkness (AN2: about the same size as a medium sized fireball done by the fireball jutsu) from his chest. The balls of darkness knocked back the mob and the boy fainted. An anbu with a dog mask appeared and picked the boy up. "I am so sorry for what you have to go through…Naruto." he whispered to himself as he took the boy to the hospital where the hokage was waiting.

-Meanwhile-

"Hello? Anybody there?" Naruto asked as he walked around the sewer. "Great I am in a sewer how did I get here?" just as he was walking past a cage Naruto heard a voice "come here Naruto." Naruto looked around before seeing the cage. He walked up to it and asked "hello?"

"Hello Naruto. My name is Jackal" the voice said as it showed itself to be a man in his twenties. "Hello jackal, how did you get into this sewer?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"This is no regular sewer Naruto this is your mindscape a manifestation of your mind. You can change it with just a thought but first there is someone I want you to meet, Come over kyuubi." Jackal said as the fox walked over. The fox could see Naruto trembling and said "I do not wish to harm you Naruto you have gone through too much for me to harm you."

"Then why did you attack the village and how are you inside my mind?" Naruto asked curious as to how this had happened. "Madara Uchiha is still alive, he put me under mind control and made me attack the village and as for how I am inside your mind? I was sealed here by the fourth hokage who wanted you to be seen as a hero yet you weren't. The fourth hokage is your dad by the way." The fox said

"WHAT?! THE FOURTH HOKAGE IS MY DAD! THEN WHY DID HE SEAL YOU INTO ME?" Naruto yelled angry at the fourth hokage for putting him through the beatings. "your dad loved you very much Naruto but he couldn't ask someone to do what he did if he was not willing to do it himself first. Your mother Kushina uzumaki loved as well…do you want to know your dad's name as well?" Jackal said as tears came to his eyes knowing the life Naruto lived

"no I already know it since he is the fourth hokage…his name is Minato Namikaze and quick question how did I do that purple ball thing back at the crowd of people." Naruto asked

"it's a technique I can do it condenses the shadows around you into a ball of darkness and allows you to shoot it either as a big ball or smaller multiple balls.  
Now me and Kyuubi, or as his real name is Kurama, are going to teach you certain things. I'm going to teach you how to use the elements and kurama is going to teach you Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, a lot of other types of techniques, plus stuff you will need to know even if it is boring to learn." Jackal said

"aww man. I don't want to learn boring stuff." Naruto whined

"sorry Naruto but it's necessary You can use all ninja elements because a bloodline I am activating. Do you want to know your other two bloodlines?" Jackal asked as he saw the excitement in Naruto's eyes.

"I have two more bloodlines…tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Naruto said while he bounced up and down.

"First let's change your Mindscape. For this all you need to do is think about how you want your mind to look." Jackal said as Naruto changed the mindscape to resemble a grass field.

"Good now your first bloodline is your mom's she was an uzumaki so she had a lot of chakra, stamina, and major healing factor as well as a longer lifespan. Your father's was based on control and shape manipulation which is essential if you want to come up with your own techniques. Mine is basically you get all of the ninja elements, a transformation technique that is not only solid but also has several branches of power. The third and final part of mine is control. So you already have mine and your mother's bloodlines active, do you want your father's active as well?" Jackal asked as he saw Naruto thinking, "yes please." Naruto said as he mentally felt it activating. "Naruto you are about to wake up tell the sandaime hokage what's going on and wait for my signal to bring him into your mind." Kurama said as Naruto nodded and faded away. Kurama then turned and asked jackal "where did susanoomon go?

"He is in MY mindscape; they are sealed within me…so in here it would be a sub-mindscape." Jackal said as kurama nodded because it made sense to him

-back in the real world-

"Hello Naruto how are you feeling?" the sandaime hokage asked genuinely concerned for the boy. "I'm fine but boy do I have a lot to tell you jiji.

End of chapter 1

So what do you think? And about the sub-mindscape since the warriors were sealed within jackal and he is sealed within Naruto, I figured why not make a sub-mindscape which is a mindscape within a mindscape. Fair warning the next chapter won't be as long as this one

The next chapter

Chapter 2: telling the hokage


	3. Chapter 2: telling the hokage!

_Last time:_

"_Hello Kurama." "He will gain control over most elements without using chakra. Fire, Light, Ice, Wind, Lightning, Earth, Water, Wood, Steel, and Darkness." __**"SHADOW METEOR!"**__ "Hello Naruto. My name is Jackal" "WHAT?! THE FOURTH HOKAGE IS MY DAD! THEN WHY DID HE SEAL YOU INTO ME?" "I have two more bloodlines…tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" "I'm fine but boy do I have a lot to tell you jiji._

I forgot this in the last chapter: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR DIGIMON THOSE BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS!

Chapter 2: telling the hokage

Regular speech  
_thought speech  
_**technique/demonic voice  
**_**demonic thought speech**_

"what do you have to tell me Naruto?" Sarutobi asked curious as to what the boy could be talking about. "I know about my tenant and I know about my parents." Naruto said as the Hokage's jaw dropped. "How do you know about them?" Sarutobi asked

"because both my tenants told me." Naruto said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "both? There should only be one." The Hokage said as Naruto got a glazed look over his eyes. _"Naruto bring in the Hokage." Jackal said_

"_How do I do that? Naruto asked curiously, __**"just put your fingers to the Hokage's forehead and me and Jackal will do the rest kit."**__ Kyuubi said_

"Ok."

The glazed look left Naruto's face as he looked towards the hokage, "jiji it is better if I show you let me put my fingers on your forehead. And I will bring you into my mind." The Hokage* was still skeptical but that was to be expected so Sarutobi gave Naruto the benefit of doubt and said. "ok show me." Naruto put his fingers on the Hokage's head and the Hokage found himself in Naruto's mindscape. "Where are we?" Sarutobi asked 

"we are in my mindscape Jiji come on I want you to meet a couple of friends of mine." The Hokage smiled at Naruto's enthusiasm and followed him until he was in front of a cage. **"Welcome Hiruzen Sarutobi." ** A booming voice said, Sarutobi turned and saw the nine-tailed fox that attacked the village six years ago. "What do you want with Naruto Kyuubi?" Sarutobi asked cautiously 

Jiji you know Kurama?" Naruto asked in confusion, Sarutobi looked down at Naruto and said "Naruto don't listen to him he is a trickster." 

"And what about me?" Jackal said as he appeared. "Who are you and why are you in Naruto's mindscape?" Sarutobi asked 

"short version my name is Jackal Anubis Kanzaba, I was given a mission by Kami** and told to find some spirits I was reborn in Naruto my reincarnate who kami told me I would have to merge with at the age of thirteen. I have the powers of fire, wind, water, ice, earth, wood, steel, thunder, darkness, and light which he will get all of those as elements. Now me and Kurama, also known as kyuubi to you, will be training him. Any questions?" Jackal said 

"Yes I do have a few. One; how powerful is he going to become? Two; why did you attack Kurama? Three; what do you mean merge Jackal? four; how are you going to train him?" Sarutobi asked while jackal pondered the questions for a moment before answering "in order, one; if trained right he could become very powerful, two he attacked because Madara Uchiha is alive and brainwashed Kurama. Three; by merge I mean me and him will become one person and the resulting person will be a combination of both me and him. four; we train him here in his mindscape. Kurama will vow on his tails that he is telling the truth by the way." 

"And what will that do?" Sarutobi asked while Kurama got up and walked over as Jackal took Naruto off to the side to talk to him.** "If my tails glow white I am telling the truth if it doesn't and I die it means I lied so I Kurama hereby swear on my tails that what I have said and Jackal has said about me is the truth." ** At this moment all nine of Kurama's tails glowed white. "It seems you are telling the truth Kurama. I apologize for how hostile I was towards you. If I may ask what will you be training Naruto in?" Sarutobi asked 

-Meanwhile-

"Is it true that we have to merge Jackal-sensei?" Naruto asked with tears in his eyes

"yes it is true but however we will make your dream of becoming Hokage real…you know I have a mission to keep but let me ask you how many years at the very least do you want to be Hokage for?" jackal said

"at least five and if I make a friend can we become Co-Hokage's?" Naruto said with hope and excitement in his eyes. Jackal smiled at this and said "yes my reincarnate I will make sure that happens." At this moment Naruto hugged Jackal and whispered "thank you for helping me Jackal-nii." Jackal smiled even more and said "you're welcome Naruto."

\- 

**"I will training Naruto in all of my Ninjutsu , hey what else am I supposed to do as a nine-tailed chakra fox, i will also help him with chakra control and his amount of chakra along with creation of new jutsus."** Kurama said as he looked at the human in front of him. "Very well thank you for your time Kurama and what about you Jackal? What will you be training him in?" Sarutobi asked as he saw Jackal and Naruto towards him and Kurama. "I will be training him in the elements, and like Kurama, creation of new techniques. He will also be trained in his new transformation techniques, which I will download the forms for. With your permission of course." Jackal said as he put his fingers to Sarutobi's head when he got a nod in confirmation.** "Now I have a favor to ask you Sarutobi. Will you take him into your home and keep him safe? I have seen his memories of his life and they are not good he will be starved and beaten. So please will you take him in?" **Kurama said while Sarutobi nodded with grim determination. "Well that's time it was nice meeting you Sandaime*** Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. Oh and you're the Hokage grow a fricken backbone and fire the civilian council." Jackal said with a wink as Sarutobi and Naruto woke up still in the hospital. Sarutobi looked at clock and noticed only two minutes had passed. He looked to Naruto, who was getting up, and said "come on Naruto you are staying with my family for now." And with that he took Naruto's hand and they walked towards the Sarutobi compound.

End of chapter 2 

AN: I called the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi a lot in this chapter. I know that's not his first name , which is Hiruzen by the way, but Sarutobi just came easier and I have seen many Naruto stories where the author calls the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi with a little bit of calling him Hiruzen. Well I hope you guys like this chapter. And please tell me what you think of it. 

*: Hokage = Fire shadow 

**: Kami = goddess of life, worlds, and dimensions 

***: Sandaime = third


	4. Chapter 3: training, academy, mizuki

Chapter 3: training, academy, mizuki

Naruto trained within the Sarutobi compound for five years (an: I making him age five years). During these years he mastered his fire spirit* capabilities, his wind spirit capabilities, earth spirit capabilities, and he had just mastered his water spirit capabilities though he had to face his fear of deep water which he gained because of a mob drowning him before he was six.

_-Fear of deep water flashback-_

_(AN2: Naruto is five here a little after he was kicked out of the orphanage)_

_Here we see a younger Naruto being tied up by a mob of people. They took him to the lake where a few of them climbed into a boat with Naruto in tow. And they rowed out to the middle where the water was deepest, while this was going on shouts of "drown the demon" and"kill the demon" were heard, and dumped Naruto over the side of the boat where he slowly fell to the bottom and no one heard his screams. When he hit the bottom he was unconscious. It was only a few minutes later when a pair of feminine hands grabbed him. When the woman broke the surface she swam back towards the shore and took Naruto to the hospital where the Hokage and a few Anbu and doctors, who didn't hate Naruto, were waiting. The doctors took Naruto; one put him in a bed while the others hooked him up to machines to monitor everything. Naruto survived but he was terrified of water, specifically deep water for years. He never found out who saved him but the Hokage gave him a name of the Anbu who did "her name in the Anbu is Snake and the reason she is called that is because of the snake summoning contract that she holds." After that he vowed if he ever saw the woman who saved him he would give her a hug and say "Thank you for saving me from drowning that day."_

-End fear of deep water flashback-

_-Full mastery of the Water Spirit flashback-_

(AN3: Naruto is eight here)

it was on a nice spring day when Naruto was walking along the river, which was flowing rapidly due to the winter ice melting, near the Sarutobi compound when he heard a splash and cry of help. He ran towards the noise and saw that Konohamaru, the Hokage's grandson was flailing for his life heading for some sharp rocks. Naruto looked around and saw nobody there so he figured konohamaru slipped and fell. Naruto wanted to save him but couldn't because of his fear. It was at this time the spirit of water appeared before him and said with a melodic voice "I guess you will never be Hokage if you can't save a child from drowning. I guess you aren't worthy to be Hokage are you?"

"_No I am and I will prove you wrong." Naruto said with a fierce determination as he walked backwards a little bit before running and diving into the water…He swam against the current as he swam towards Konohamaru. Before long he grabbed the back Konahamaru's shirt and pulled him towards safety. He saw that Konohamaru was unconscious from hitting his head on a rock, though no cuts were seen, as he carried Konohamaru towards his grandfather, who was just arriving home. "Naruto what happened to Konohamaru?!" Sarutobi asked frantically while Naruto juts answered. "Taking a walk by river…heard a cry…followed noise…saw Konohamaru slip into raging water towards sharp rocks…faced fear…saved Konohamaru…pulled towards shore…walked here…please take him…to hospital…too exhausted." And with that Sarutobi went to get Konohamaru's father after telling him what happened. Once back they took Naruto and Konohamaru to the hospital to get checked out_

_A little later Naruto woke up and saw presents and get well cards around at the foot of his bed. He turned his head to the left and saw Sarutobi there sleeping peacefully. "Jiji wake up." Naruto whispered which woke up the hokage who jumped and looked around frantically before setting his eyes on Naruto  
"ah Naruto you're awake you scared me for a moment there. Did you see your presents and cards?" he asked getting a nod in confirmation. "I see someone wants to say thank you for saving him isn't that right Konohamaru?" Sarutobi asked as he looked over to the door seeing a boy, at the age of five, come in. Naruto greeted him with "how are you konohamaru?" _

"_I'm fine Naruto-ani**. Thank you for saving me." And with that Konohamaru hugged Naruto who just hugged him back and said "you are welcome Konohamaru but I have to thank you as well." With this Konohamaru pulled back with a look of confusion on his face. Naruto saw that the hokage had one as well so he decided to explain "thanks to you konohamaru I got over my fear of deep water***…I couldn't let someone precious to me die when there was something I could do to save him or her. So I must thank you for helping me as well." Konohamaru seemed to understand and said "you're welcome Naruto now…PRESENT TIME!" at that both Naruto and Sarutobi chuckled, with Naruto's being genuine. "Let's wait for the others first." Sarutobi said_

-end full mastery of water spirit flashback-

Done reviewing those memories Naruto smiled and walked towards the academy. He had decided to hide his skills and play the part of the idiot, along with telling the Hokage about his plan the Hokage decided to let whoever the jounin instructor was to not go by the academy scores on Naruto. Naruto had already failed the Genin exams twice already because of the clone jutsu. It wasn't that he had enough chakra it was that he had too much even with his control. Individually he had already mastered tree walking, water walking, waterfall walking, senbon/kunai balancing, and leaf balancing. Now he was trying to figure out a way to use waterfall walking, senbon/kunai balancing and leaf balancing all at the same time. Without noticing he walked into the academy and sat down, soon a hand was waving in front of his face with a voice calling his name. Naruto then woke up from his daydream saw Shikamaru waving his hand in front of his face. "Yo Naruto you in there?"

"yeah I'm here, I was just thinking about something." Naruto said while Shikamaru nodded in acceptance. "Are you thinking about the clone part of the exam?" Shikamaru was the only one who knew about the chakra problem Naruto had as well as why Naruto was hiding his true abilities. (AN4: he's hiding them because one of the things you need to be a ninja is deception plus…Shikamaru figured it out) "yeah im going to see if I can use a different clone jutsu I just learned a few days ago." Naruto said as just then Iruka umino and Mizuki hazuka (AN5: I know he doesn't have a last name but I made one for him) walked in and had the students settle down. "Now today's the graduation exam and for those of you who didn't pass twice this is the last time you can take it. Now we will be going in alphabetical order by last name." Iruka said as he called the students up, eventually he got to Naruto. "Ok Naruto show me the transformation jutsu, the substitution jutsu and the clone jutsu." Iruka said but before Naruto did anything he asked something "does it have to be the regular clone jutsu or can it be any that the person knows?"

"I'm sorry Naruto but it must-"mizuki started to say but was cut off by Iruka saying "no it doesn't have to be the regular clone jutsu if you know another one. Now Henge into the Third Hokage." While Naruto transformed into the third Hokage mizuki was thinking to himself _"shit shit shit he is going to pass if he does know another type of clone jutsu. i wont be able to trick him into stealing the sacred scroll. guess i will have to do it myself." _

"Now do the substitution jutsu." Naruto did the substitution with such speed that he switched with mizuki and watched as mizuki fell on his butt. He then pulled out the chair for mizuki to sit down in.

"Now do a clone jutsu." Naruto made several hand signs and said **"Earth Clone Jutsu, Fire Clone Jutsu, Water, Clone Jutsu, Wind Clone Jutsu" **and with that four clones of Naruto appeared. "Well done Naruto you passed here is your Genin headband come back in two weeks for team placement." And with that Naruto left the academy.

Later on naruto was eating at Ichiraku Ramen when he saw Mizuki run past him with a scroll on his back. He noticed this because Mizuki pushed his head into his ramen. Naruto got up angrily, paid for his meal, and went after Mizuki while noticing Iruka going after him as well. When they had him cornered Mizuki looked at Naruto and said "Naruto do you want to know why the village hates you."

"NO MIZUKI IT'S FORBIDDEN!"

"Shut up Iruka. The village hates you because you hold the nine tailed demon fox that attacked Konoha twelve years ago (AN6: its four months before Naruto's twelfth birthday). You are the demon fox!." Mizuki shouted but instead of hearing a kid break down he heard chuckling which turned into full blown laughter. "You thought I would break down over something I already knew about. FYI baka the fox and I are best friends." at this moment Mizuki threw a fuma shuriken at Naruto who didn't dodge due to Iruka getting in the way. "Good now Iruka can die as well." Mizuki laughed insanely

"Iruka-sensei…why? "Naruto asked confused as to why Iruka took the shuriken. "Because Naruto I saw you as the demon fox at first but then I realized that you were just looking for attention just like I did when the fox took my parents away but with what I heard about you being best friends with the fox makes me wonder. Was Konoha's destruction all those years ago really the fox or was it someone else?" and with that Iruka fainted. "Ohh goodie goodie died now onto the demon." Mizuki laughed insanely when he stopped and started to move towards Naruto but stopped when he heard a cry of **"EXECUTE LOWE SPIRIT OF DARKNESS EVOLUTION!"** as this happened black and gold armor appeared around Naruto with his blond hair disappearing. Purple lion heads floated around him while the rest of the armor appeared. Facing Mizuki was a tall warrior with a black and gold lion theme. This warrior was none other the good spirit of darkness "**LOWEMON"**

"See I told you, you are a demon." Mizuki said

"no I am not a demon I am your doom. **SHADOW LANCE!"** and with that Lowemon summoned his spear, swung it to gain momentum and thrust forward with it stabbing Mizuki in the arm before jumping back. **"SHADOW METEOR" **Lowemon exclaimed while firing purple balls of darkness from the lion's head on his chest knocking Mizuki out."

-Meanwhile-

Sarutobi was viewing the battle he was shocked at the display of power Naruto wielded he was sure that this new transformation technique came from Jackal and Kurama but wasn't sure. Well he would have to ask about it later for Naruto had changed back and made another clone who carefully took the Fuma shuriken out of Iruka. After tying up Mizuki Sarutobi saw Naruto and the clone pick up both Chuunin with the clone taking Mizuki and Naruto taking Iruka

End of chapter 3

Well what do you guys think? I should be proud of myself because I finished a chapter in four hours. (Worked on it at the library from 9:30 am to 1:30 pm) well I hope you guys like the story and sorry if there was no Jackal or Kurama they just didn't appear in my mind until the end.

**Jackal and kurama: HEY!**

Plus I would like to personally thank Kurama Thunderstorm and Wolfmoon30 making this story one of their favorites.

*I will be giving Naruto at least four elements by the time he gets together with his team and yes it is going to be Kakashi as his jonin instructor but I won't be doing his lazy personality except for the know each other part (the part where the others learn only his name. plus Naruto will get the other elements of ice, wood, steel, thunder, light, and darkness but it will be a while before that even happens. Which reminds me Naruto only used the L (or good) spirit of darkness which is all he has access, for that particular element, to at the moment. He has to train in the real world while using the other spirits

**the word ani is the actual Japanese word for brother. if you dont believe me look up: what is the Japanese word for brother on google and it should come up with ani and a little kanji symbol

*** Naruto's fear of deep water comes from my own fear of deep water which i got at two years old going down the slide, that lead to the deep end of my grandma's pool and almost drowning because i didn't know how to swim. i haven't learned how to swim because of my fear. i haven't got over it like Naruto has but slowly and surely i am.


	5. Chapter 4 New cloths, grad, bell test

Chapter 4: new clothes, graduation, bell test

Regular speech  
_thought speech  
_**demon speech**

_**Inner speech**_

(The day after the academy test) 

It was a beautiful sunny day the sun was just rising over MT. Hokage*. Naruto had just woken up as the sun's rays shined through his window. _"Morning Jackal-sensei, Kurama-sensei." _

"_Morning naruto/kit." _They said, naruto got dressed and went outside. _"So kit what's on the agenda today." Kurama asked_

_"today I am going to get a new outfit; I like orange but not like what I wear. It's too bright." Naruto thought back_

"_Wow didn't think I ever hear that from you kit." Kurama said as naruto walked into a ninja shop. _"Hello and welcome to the dragon sage, your one stop shop for all…Naruto?" the lady asked

"Oh hey Tenten I didn't know you worked here." Naruto said as he saw one of the girls that graduated last year. "Yeah this is my family's shop, I work here whenever I'm not a mission, so what are you looking for?" she said

"I'm just looking for right now." Naruto said as he looked over some pants. At the end he got twenty-one shirts (dark green, dark blue, and black), fourteen pairs of pants (dark blue and black, multiple shurikens, fourty explosive tags, twenty flash bombs, twenty scrolls, twenty smoke bombs, and he ordered a special trench coat with ten, certain, symbols.

"Ok this is a lot but since we have a special going on you get half off for all of this, but the trench coat will need a few days to make to your specifications." Tenten said as she rang it all up for five hundred ryo which Naruto put on the counter and turned to leave before he stopped and said "I forgot to ask how much the trench coat will be…can you tell me?"

"It will be about…eight hundred ryo when it's done, unless we run into any problems the price will stay the same." Ten-ten said as she rang up the price to make sure. "Thanks Tenten, have a great day see you later." Naruto said as he left the store and went back home.

-Later-

Naruto met up with the Hokage to ask him about some things. "Jiji since I know about my parents can I get my inheritance?"

"Honestly you can get it but why?" Sarutobi asked curious as to know the reason. "Well one so I can stop taking money from you to live at your compound and two. If I see missing-nin like…" at this moment Naruto grabbed a bingo book and pointed to a picture of Zabuza Momochi, "like him well if I can get them to come to the village and become Konoha ninja then we can strengthen the village.

"That's an impressive thought Naruto. We need more swordsmen anyways…okay if you see any missing-nin that you think might have an interest in joining Konoha…well I'm all for it and to make it official ill put It on your papers if you pass the next genin test." Sarutobi said as looked at naruto for any sign of reaction; he wasn't expecting Naruto to chuckle though. "I figured the genin test we took wasn't the real one."

"Oh and how did you come to that thought Naruto?" Sarutobi asked with a small smirk on his face. "The genin test I took was to weed out the ones who couldn't be ninja and to fast forward those who could become ninja."

"Very good Naruto…actually I thought you would never catch onto that. Anyways I must go and do more of the evil paperwork. It is the bane of all kage's." Sarutobi said as he looked at the pile with disgust and hatred. "Jiji you know how I did those clones back in the academy right?" Sarutobi nodded

"Well I know how to defeat your paperwork." Naruto said only to be shocked at how fast the Hokage moved. "TELL ME TELL ME, TELL ME AND I WILL GIVE YOU YOUR INHERITANCE AND I WILL BUY YOU RAMEN FOR A MONTH…not the Ichiraku's kind though." Naruto just nodded and said "FIRST…OW!" at this the Hokage had the decency to look down in embarrassment. "Second. Don't we have another clone jutsu in the forbidden scroll?" At this Sarutobi nodded and immediately got scared when he saw the sarcastic smirk on Naruto's face "It starts with shadow and ends with clone." At this the hokage held up his hand for silence… walked over to a shelf that held a single scroll on it…he picked up the scroll and walked back to his desk…he unsealed the scroll and a rectangular block of wood appeared with a bull-eyes on it and a little caption saying "if you find the simplest answer to the most complicated problem…hit head here." And with this Sarutobi started to hit his head against the board while saying stupid over and over again.

_meanwhile_

Every person that had to do paperwork, alive, dead, and immortal, felt a chill go through them as they felt that someone found the answer to paperwork. And the rest, except for one, still haven't figured it out

_

Naruto sweat-dropped at this and said "um jiji are you going to be any longer I would like to get my inheritance please."

"Oh I'm sorry naruto…here is your mother's sword and her seal book, along with her letter to you.

_My dearest sono*_

_It pains me to say goodbye before you can even see. At this moment I am writing to you but soon the fox will be ripped out of me and I will die thanks to a guy in an orange spiral mask. I want you to understand that I love you and so does your father…don't hate him for what he will possibly do for he couldn't ask someone to do something that he himself was not willing to do. But if you ever see him punch him in the stomach for me and if you do have the fox sealed inside of you never give in to your dark desires. I know that I will never get to know you; that I will never get to see you grow up but I hope you become a respectable noble young man and find someone to love."_

_Just remember I love you my sono."_

_Your mother Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze._

Naruto could see the tear stains on the letter and added his own as well. He picked up the seal book and looked through it, automatically memorizing some of the seals (because of his Uzumaki heritage). "now here is your father's jutsu scroll and his part of the letter

_My son_

_I cannot express how deeply sorry I am for what you will have to go through…I hope the village has treated you as a hero and stuck to my wishes but I know the life a jinchuriki goes through and I fear the worst. If they hate you then I hope you can forgive your foolish father for his misguidance. I sealed the only half of the nine tail's chakra inside you because I have faith in you that you will learn how to control it and protect those precious to you. I know that I will never get to see you grow up and become a very noble young man, that I will never get to see you get married and have kids of your own but to see you alive and well would be the best thing for me._

_I love you my son and I hope you know that._

_Your father Minato Namikaze_

Naruto could see the tear stains on the letter and knew his father cried for him. He added his own tears as well as he cried. "Naruto do you understand why your father did what he did?" Sarutobi asked as Naruto nodded. "Very well here is your father's special kunai. And that jutsu scroll has all of his invented jutsu.

"Dad's jutsu." Naruto whispered.

"Anyways I finally have the answer to all paperwork is there anything else you need?" Sarutobi asked

"_Naruto I might have found a way to bring back your dad and mom though tell only the Hokage_

"Yep but I can only tell YOU."

"Very well anbu please leave us. Come back in when I tell you to." After the anbu left Sarutobi took Naruto to a wall. He pressed certain parts and the wall opened to reveal a passage way, they went down the passage way to a room that Sarutobi put privacy seals as Naruto came in. "now what did you need to tell me, and only me, Naruto?" Sarutobi asked

"Well jackal-sensei might have found a way to bring back mom and dad. Though we need a plan for them to come back and not be attacked for being imposters." Naruto said as he smirked at the shocked look on the Hokage's face. "I'm going to ask how but I know I will regret it…how?" Sarutobi asked

"He figured out that if we summon the Shinigami by hand signs we sign a contract giving up our life but if we do it by summoning seals or summoning the Shinigami in my mindscape then we override the contract."

Yes you do Naruto." A voice said as said Shinigami appeared in a white t-shirt with black pants outfit on the back of the t-shirt was the kanji for death god. "Kami told me to appear when Jackal figured it out. Naruto I can give you your parents back on one condition you give me two souls in return. You will need Orochimaru's soul and Kabuto Yakushi's, who is actually working for Orochimaru, soul. By the way jackal and Kurama can possess clones that you make Naruto. So you can give Kurama what he wants even though he is still sealed inside you." Shinigami said

"_That works for me I just want some fresh air right now." Jackal said as Kurama nodded._

By the way your parents are proud of you and they know what happened with Kurama and Sarutobi. Sarutobi Minato and Kushina wanted me to pass on a message to you, here it is." Shinigami said as he handed Sarutobi a letter. "Well I will be going now, remember Naruto two evil souls for the price of two." Shinigami said as he disappeared into thin air

"Alright Naruto I'm going to be training you a lot more from now on." Sarutobi said with grim determination.

-two weeks later at the academy-

Here we see Iruka naming off the teams with Naruto in the back waiting for his team to be announced.

"Team 1… (AN: I am going to skip these since I don't know any of Naruto's classmates besides the Konoha Nine) team 7 will be Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha…" at this Sakura yelled out "take that bitches true love conquers all!"

"Sakura shut your fat lip." At this everybody turned to look at Naruto in shock. The dead last told his crush to shut up. "What was that Naruto?" Sakura said with a scary demonic look on.

"I said we don't need fangirls. If I am on your team I will make it one of my personal missions to make sure that that fangirl attitude is wiped out and obliterated." Naruto said with dead seriousness. At this Sakura was seething _"how dare he call me a fangirl! I'm going to pulverize him"_

"_**SHANNARO, DO IT!" inner Sakura **_said as Sakura cracked her knuckles, pulled her arm back and punched Naruto only for it to be caught by him.

"Pathetic now let me show you my strength." Naruto said as he punched with his other hand which sent Sakura flying back till she hit the chalk board. Iruka was shocked at the display but continued on, "As I was saying team 7 will be Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki. Your Jōnin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake" At the mention of his name Naruto slammed his head on the desk. "Team 8 is Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, and Kiba Inuzuka, your Jōnin sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi. Since team 9 is still in circulation we will move on to team 10 which consists of Ino Yamanaka, Chōji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara your Jōnin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. Your sensei's will come by to pick you up within the next thirty minutes." And with that Iruka left. It was two hours later when Kakashi came by, "YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screamed. "My first impression of you three is I don't like you. Meet me on the roof in five minutes." And with that Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves, Naruto then disappeared in a swirl of water with Sakura in awe and Sasuke seething at the fact that the dead last could do something he couldn't. Sakura and Sasuke then met up with the other two on the roof, "now that we are all here tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies, that sort of stuff." Kakashi said as Sakura gained a look of confusion on her face as she asked "why don't you go first sensei, so we get a good idea of what to expect."

"_This is the smartest kunoichi of the year?" _was the thought of the others. "Well, "I'm Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes… My dreams for the future… Hmm… As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies… you next pinky." Kakashi said

"_all we learned was his name." _thought the others 

My name is Sakura Haruno my likes are…*looks at Sasuke and giggles*…my dislikes are INO-PIG and NARUTO…my dreams for the future are… *looks at Sasuke again and squeals*… and that's it."

"Alright you next duck-butt." At this Sasuke scowls "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and kill a certain someone."

"_Great an avenger." _Thought Naruto and Kakashi, Alright you next blond." At this Naruto just smiles and says "my name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are ramen, Jiji Hokage, Iruka-sensei, Jackal-sensei and Kurama-sensei. My dislikes are perverts, rapists, the time it takes for instant ramen to cook. My dream for the future is to become Hokage. As for my hobbies…training, reading, and that's it."

"Alright meet at training ground seven for the real genin test."

"BUT SENSEI WE ALREADY TOOK THE GENIN TEST." Sakura screeched. Kakashi rubbed his pinky in his ear and said "first…OW! Second that test was to weed out the wannabe's this is the real test to see if you have what it takes to become ninja…oh and I recommend you don't eat breakfast you will only throw up." With this Kakashi eye smiled and shunshined away to a place to watch the next few minutes. It was Sasuke who decided to approach Naruto. "Dobe I want to know how you did that technique."

"Yeah loser it should be Sasuke-kun's!" Sakura screeched

"Sasuke if you want to know how I did that technique work with me tomorrow and I will tell you, deal?

"Why should I work with you dobe, I'm an Uchiha, an elite."

"One because I won't tell you how I did that technique and two Kakashi is a Jōnin…now think could you take on a Jōnin by yourself at this time?"

"No I couldn't…fine tomorrow I will work with you but you better hold up your end of the bargain." Sasuke said as got up and started to leave before Naruto called him again. "Sasuke make sure to eat breakfast tomorrow. Kakashi recommended, not ordered, to not eat." At this Sasuke smirked and shot back "you're not as stupid as you look dobe thanks for the advice."

-The next day-

"Where is that dobe? A familiar voice said

"Yeah where is he? He's late." Another familiar voice said, just then there was a blur and the two turned to see a young man in a trench coat with ten different symbols, all in different designs. He wore a dark green shirt with black pants; he wore dark brown boots as well. "YOU BAKA WHY ARE YOU LATE!? And take down that henge Naruto you will never be as cool as Sasuke-kun." the second voice said

"For your information Sakura this is my new outfit, these are real clothes. The trench coat I ordered specially made for me. The trench coat was the reason I was late, I had to pick it up and make sure it fit. Now Sasuke and Sakura come here, I'm about to tell you the plan." Naruto said

"Sure dobe but you better keep up your end of the bargain after this." Sasuke said as he and Sakura walked over to Naruto. "Now before I get to the plan Sasuke do you know any Jutsu besides the academy ones?"

"I only know Fire style: fire ball and fire style great fire ball." Sasuke said

"Alright good I can incorporate that into the plan. Now here is the plan. Kakashi focuses on team work and uses bells attached to his belt to test us, so Sakura I need you to 'leave' the area so you can catch Kakashi by surprise. Now Sasuke will be over there in the trees waiting for my signal. I will use a clone to face Kakashi, when I give the first signal which will be my clone dispelling, Sasuke I want you to come out of the trees shooting one, and only one, great fireball then start to attack him. From there I will burst out of the bushes and fight with Sasuke, this will be the second signal, which is for Sakura, she will come by henged as someone else. And once she does she will run into the battle looking like she is going to stop it but instead she will turn and grab the bells. Does everyone understand the plan?" at the nods Naruto said "good but repeat your individual parts to me." After they explained their individual parts of the plan Naruto nodded and saw that Kakashi was coming. "Quick you two hide now." At his urgency Sakura and Sasuke hid.

After waiting for a few minutes to let Kakashi come closer he asked "so where are the others?"

"They're around here but anyways what's the test?"

"Even though what you said makes me suspicious I will tell you. You and your teammates have to get these bells from me. There are only two so one of you will have to go back to the academy; you have until twelve pm to get the bells from me. Now begin." At this Naruto began to fight Kakashi. Soon Naruto dispelled and in his place was a fire ball. Kakashi dodged only for Sasuke to attack him. Not even two minutes later Naruto came out of the bushes and started to attack Kakashi as well. Two minutes later a person came by to stop to fight. He ran towards the battle, and as He got closer the fighters broke apart so the guy could stop them but instead the guy ran up to Kakashi and grabbed the bells tearing them off his belt. "WHAT?!" Kakashi exclaimed only to see the guy burst into smoke to reveal Sakura. "Well this was certainly a surprise so who's going to back to the academy?" Kakashi said

"Either you pass us all or we don't pass at all. We are in this together." Naruto said as Sasuke and Sakura agreed with him.

"Well then you all pass but who came up with the plan?

"That would be me Kakashi-sensei I came up with it." Naruto said as Kakashi nodded in approval "ok, here is something I want you to remember. Those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. You are dismissed." Kakashi said as he left to give his report.

"Hey guys want to go get Ichiraku's ramen to celebrate? And don't worry Sasuke, I will tell you how I did that technique I just want to celebrate first."

"Sure dobe why not."

As they walked over to the ramen stand. Kakashi was in the Hokage's office along with the other Jōnin's.

"Report and tell me if your teams fail or pass." The Hokage said.

"Team one fail" the first said

"Team two fail." The second Jōnin said, the other Jōnin's said the same thing. "Hokage-Sama may I tell mine at the end? It's very interesting." Kakashi asked, the Hokage nodded to let him know it was okay.

"Team eight pass: only two things were wrong, one; the Hyuuga girl needs help with her confidence and two; Kiba needs to be brought down a few notches. He is too cocky." Kurenai said

"Team ten pass: their ino-shika-cho teamwork was off the charts. They did very well. Ino needs to focus more on being a ninja though." Asuma said as the Hokage nodded. He then looked at Kakashi and said "now what about your team Kakashi."

"Team 7 passed with flying colors. I went to meet them and only Naruto faced me except he wasn't unprepared. He knew that I was a Jōnin and came up with a plan to face me. And it went perfectly for him and his team, so they pass. The only thing that concerns me is Sakura she is a fan girl and doesn't even realize it. I wouldn't underestimate the dead last anymore. He seemed smarter than the academy let on." at this everyone was in shock including the Hokage. When the Hokage got over his shock he said "very well you are all dismissed."

End of chapter 4

I hope you guys like this chapter. I will focus a little bit more on Sasuke next chapter. I also have a plan for Naruto's summons though I'm not telling :P

I hope you guys enjoy the chapter…until next time

*sono is the actual Japanese word for son, don't believe me use google translate and translate from English to japanese


	6. chapter 5: sasuke, shunshin, elements

Chapter 5: Sasuke, body flicker

It had been a few days since the bell test; Sasuke was walking over to Naruto's to tell him about Kakashi's elemental jutsu training. As he walked towards Naruto's house He remembered how he learned the shunshin.

_~~~~Flashback start~~~~_

_The day after the bell test:_

"So Sasuke the technique I did is called the shunshin or body flicker technique along but instead of the regular shunshin I did an elemental shunshin…now flare your chakra at full power for five seconds." Naruto said as Sasuke flared his chakra thinking 'this will shock the dobe.'

"_You don't have enough but I will help you with that by giving you a chakra control exercise that also enlarges your chakra reserves." Naruto said as he pulled out a ball (AN: about the size of a ping pong ball) and also saw Sasuke's ego deflate. "You are to keep this ball on your finger by putting chakra into it for five minutes straight. As for me I will be meditating." Naruto said as he pulled out a timer and sat down in a meditating position._

~~~~Within Naruto's mindscape~~~~

Naruto appeared in his mindscape and looked towards his internal sensei's "So what are we working on today?" Naruto said as he looked at Jackal and Kurama, "we are going to be working on the Beast Spirit of Ice. You have three hours to get from 75% control to 100% control." Jackal said as he saw Naruto turn into Korikakumon, "now work on making an ice sword big enough for Korikakumon." Naruto did as he was told and made a sword entirely out of ice. "Now make it out of snow." Jackal said as he saw Naruto struggle with this for a few seconds but got it.  
(AN2: I figured snow is harder to mold without using hands)

"Alright now turn Korikakumon's axes into ice and snow." Naruto did as asked making one axe ice and the other snow. "Now make them both ice and snow at the same time." Naruto was shocked at this but did as asked anyways. He concentrated on making the long pole ice while making the blades snow. Then he combined them into one making a new sub element for his ice powers.

At this Kurama and Jackal were shocked. "What do you call this element Naruto?" Kurama asked while Naruto looked at them with determination in his eyes and said. "It shall be called icicle gas." Kurama and jackal shared a glance, then turned back to Naruto and said together "alright you now have 100% control of Ancientmegatheriummon's powers. Sasuke's time is almost up by the way so you might want to leave."

"Ok I will talk to you guys later." Naruto said as he vanished

_~~~~real word~~~~_

_Sasuke was focusing so hard that he didn't realize Naruto was done meditating, at this moment he had the ball high up in the air (AN3: about near the top of his head). "Sasuke that's enough now stand up and stretch." Sasuke did as told and stopped the ball by making it come down slowly. Once he grabbed it he stood up and stretched. "Sasuke before we go onto the chakra flare I want to know how you stayed focused." Naruto asked curiously. "I used my ambition of killing my brother to focus on the ball."_

"_Why do you want to kill your brother? I mean sure he killed your clan but he must have spared you for a reason." Naruto said_

_"yeah but I still haven't figured out the reason for that." Sasuke said_

_"would you say your clan was arrogant before they were killed?" Naruto said since he knew the reason why the clan was killed since he devised plans to prank them but his plans got into the hokage's hands, how he didn't know._

_"yeah they were and now that I think about it that's probably what got them killed. Alright now I have a new ambition instead of killing Itachi I will work to rebuild my clan and make it a better clan and I will be a better person instead of being so emo."_

_"I'm glad but now flare your chakra._

~~~~meanwhile~~~~

Meanwhile in the afterlife the Uchiha were celebrating that some random Uchiha made a new ambition but got a shiver down when they felt a disturbance in the Emo Uchiha Universe.

Mikoto Uchiha looked on with interest as she saw her husband get up and said "where are you going dear?"

"An Uchiha gave up being emo…this must be corrected." Fugaku said as his wife shook her head.

_~~~~Back to the story~~~~_

_Sasuke flared his chakra hoping it was enough. "Alright it's enough now you want to put enough chakra into your legs and move ten feet to the right. Sasuke did and appeared in a swirl of leaves ten feet to the right. "WOOO I did it." _

~~~~Flashback end~~~~

KNOCK KNOCK (AN4: sound effects yay!)

"Yeah? Oh Sasuke what do you need?"

"Kakashi wants us to meet at training ground 7 at 8 am for elemental jutsu training." Sasuke said as he Naruto nodded and said "alright let me get dressed first." Sasuke waited and soon Naruto was out of his house. "Alright let's go." He said

Later at training ground 7:

"Alright today we are going to find out your elemental affinities and see which jutsu I can give you to start with. Now this is chakra paper all you have to do is put a little chakra into it and if it burns it's fire, if it crumples its lightning, if it becomes soaked its water, if it turns to dust its earth, if it slices in half its wind. Now here you go." Kakashi said as he handed all three papers which they put chakra into.

Sasuke's burned and crumpled meaning he had fire and lightning

Sakura's soaked and turned to dust meaning she had water and earth

Naruto's broke into ten parts and one piece burned, one piece crumpled, one piece sliced itself in half, one piece turned to dust, one piece became soaked, one piece turned into metal, one piece turned into ice, one piece turned into wood, one piece turned yellow and glowed brightly, and the final piece turned black and glowed purple.

"Sasuke here is the fireball technique, Sakura, here is the Earth release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique, and Naruto here is Water Release: Violent Bubble Wave." Kakashi said as he thought to himself _"I can tell naruto is going to be very powerful I will have to talk with him later about those last two elements though. Those looked like light and darkness respectively." _

"_I want to know what those last two elements were. They look interesting." _Sasuke thought to himself. 

End of chapter 5

Sorry it's so short but this was a chapter I thought of when I went for a walk a couple days ago…well tell me what you think…plus I just checked my story's stats and this story has 972 views, 7 followers , 3 favorites and 1 community.

972 views is a lot for only four chapters, one prologue, and one author's note which makes me happy that people are seeing this story and, hopefully, enjoying it. But anyways I would like to give a shout out to inuboy86, retona, and BAB07 for following/favorite the story/author (ME! Lol XD).

And I must give a shout out to kittykat9628 for favoriting an old story of mine. Kittykat9628 that story will be having a redone version sometime in the future so be prepared. I hope you guys like it and see you next chapter


	7. Chapter 6: training summons, 1st c-rank!

Chapter 6: training, summons, first c-rank mission

In a clearing in the forest of death we find Naruto practicing taijutsu with his clones. At the moment his clones were in the form of Agunimon the human spirit of fire. Punch, punch, kick, dodge, kick, punch, back hand, chop, stab. Over and over the process was repeated. It was then that one of his clones decided to change spirits and become the human spirit of water, Oceanusmon. (AN: the male version of Ranamon. He has the same hat-thing as Ranamon) a blue humanoid with webbed hands and feet, he had six pack abs, with dark blue gloves and boots appeared in the Agunimon clone's place. He then started to attack Naruto using that forms liquid-like movements. Naruto then, using a strong round house kick, hit the Oceanusmon clone hard enough to dispel it. After counting the clones he said "alright fifty of you work on Arbormon's power, another fifty work on Grumblemon's power, another fifty work on Mercurymon's power, while I talk to my sensei's about ninjutsu and genjutsu."

After a resounding "yes boss!" Naruto went into his mindscape. Here we see Jackal and Kurama sparring. Naruto was about to say something but stopped and sat down watching them. The two were going at it like seasoned warriors. "So Kurama how are my skills?"

"You have gotten better Jackal but you still have a lot to learn." Kurama said as he disappeared and reappeared behind Jackal that then swung and grabbed Kurama's chop. "It seems that we have a visitor, I say we end this fight with an epic finish. Don't you agree…Kurama?" Jackal asked

"Yes I agree." Kurama said as he and Jackal jumped back. All of a sudden a stop light (AN2: Naruto imagined something akin to a count down and that's what appeared…don't judge me it was random) appeared and counted down in colors…when it hit green. Both Kurama and Jackal dashed forward, the dash ended with both combatants' ending in a tie. Neither would give up, "I think it's a tie don't you agree Jackal?"

"Not yet Kurama" Jackal said as he took advantage of Kurama's distraction and pushed forward. Kurama looked shocked for a few seconds before he fell on his butt. "Hehe good fight Kurama, need a hand?" Jackal asked as he pulled Kurama to his feet. "So Kurama and Jackal what was that all about?" Naruto asked

"we were sparring to see how much better I have gotten at taijutsu and overall physical fitness." Jackal said as Kurama nodded, "now kit it's time to start on jutsu starting with the one Kakashi got for you. Water style: violent bubble wave."

"Yes kurama sensei." Naruto said as he did the hand-signs for the jutsu "Water Style: Violent Bubble Wave!" a wave of big bubbles shot out of Naruto's mouth. "Good now get the time of making bubbles less than before." Kurama said as Naruto nodded eventually he got the time down to seven bubbles per second. "Hmm good job ok now that we are done with ninjutsu for the day you will work on detecting illusions with Jackal." Kurama said as he stepped back and Jackal stepped forward and said "ok Naruto close your eyes." Naruto did while Jackal apparated away to another part of the mindscape and became a tree. "Okay Naruto open your eyes and try to detect Jackal." Naruto did and thought for a few moments before saying "he's fifty meters behind disguised as a tree."

"Good now dispel the Genjutsu." Kurama said as Naruto made a hand sign and dispelled the illusion surrounding Jackal. "good job Naruto for now that's it you are doing very well with genjutsu for someone with your chakra reserves, I'm going to have to come up with new and more difficult illusions for you." Jackal said as he and kurama noticed something outside. Naruto nodded and waved goodbye dispelling his clones twenty at a time as he came out of his mindscape. "Come out where I can see and tell me who you are."

"**Very well hatchling we sensed a dragon and wolf spirit in you can you explain that to us? As for who we are I am Ryuga boss summons of the dragon summoning contract."** Said a large green humanoid dragon as he appeared looking like a Royal Chinese Dragon (AN3: the royal part is because he has royal armor)

"**I am Dracula the boss summons of the bat summoning contract."** A bat appeared standing with dark and evil looking armor and two cannons on his back.

"**And I am Fenrir boss summons of the wolf summoning contract. Can you tell us your name pup?"** Said a giant wolf with tribal looking armor. He had gauntlets on his fore paws. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. And the dragon and wolf spirits you sensed are the spirits of AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon of the digital world." Naruto said as Fenrir snapped his claws (AN4: is that even possible for him o.O) and said **"now I recognize their signatures, they were digital creatures living in another dimension and they were very powerful." **

Ryuga nodded and said **"well anyways we were intrigued when you were sparring with your clones and after some thought we came to a decision that we would like you to be our summoner for all three of our clans."** At this Naruto looked towards Dracula and Fenrir who both nodded. Naruto thought to his sensei's _"what do I do guys this would be get me one step closer to becoming Hokage but I'm not sure." _

"_Do what your heart tells you Naruto do not always rely on us for we may not have the answers to give you." Jackal said as Kurama nodded and said "very true." Naruto just nodded and thought to himself for a few minutes before making his decision._ "I will do it on one condition."

**"And what might that condition be Naruto?"** Dracula asked as curious to know as the others. "If it is possible, otherwise I will still accept your offer, The condition is that you help me find a way to combine your sage mode with your sage mode into one and then finally combine all three into one sage mode." Naruto said as he pointed to Fenrir then to Dracula, and finally to Ryuga. "Honestly we ourselves are not sure if it is possible but we will help in whatever way we can." Dracula said surprised that one; it could be possible and two; that if it works Naruto would be the most powerful sage so far. "The wolf summons will help." Fenrir said as he smiled, he liked this kid.

"As will the dragon summons." Ryuga said as he nodded his head. all of a sudden all three boss summons spoke in one voice **"we the boss summons of the dragon, wolf, and bat summons hereby create this alliance contract so that Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and all of those within his family starting from him onwards, will be able to summon from each of our clans…so mote it be." **Just then a summoning contract, with the top saying alliance of bat, dragon, and wolf summoning contract, appeared.

**"To sign this contract you must sign your name and offer a drop of blood for each summoning clan in the alliance."** Ryuga said as Naruto pulled out a pen he used in case he wanted to draw. (AN5: what…he's practicing) and signed his name. He then bit his thumb until he drew blood and let three drops of blood hit the contract. The contract glowed and accepted him as the first alliance summoner. The three summons spoke as one again and said **"Very well Naruto you may summon any of our summoning clans and when we deem you ready we will come to you to train you in each of our sage mode ways. Farewell young summoner"** and with that the three summons disappeared leaving Naruto alone in the clearing to continue his training. _"Well that was interesting."_

The next day

Naruto met up with his team while holding a content Tora the cat.

_~~~~Flashback start~~~~_

"_This is pink blossom, I am in position." Sakura said_

_"This is duck-butt, I hate you Kakashi-sensei I am in position." Sasuke said as he and Sakura waited for their sensei's signal_

_This is scarecrow …wait blond fox do you copy." Kakashi said as he checked in on Naruto_

"_Hey Kakashi-sensei I caught Tora using catnip." Naruto said as he held, in view of Kakashi, a cat that was tranquil. 'Huh why didn't I ever think of that' "Very well Naruto come on guys let's return the cat."_

_~~~~flashback end~~~~_

"Well that was the fastest time a Genin team has ever caught Tora, well let's see which missions there are now…there is…*cat like screech*…catching Tora…again."

"No offense Jiji but can we have a c-rank mission we have done the required amount of d-ranks." Naruto said as Iruka stood up to yell but Sarutobi stopped him and said "very well Kakashi do you think your team has earned it."

"Yes I do they have done the required amount of D-rank missions and more so I believe they are ready." Kakashi said as Sarutobi nodded and said "Iruka please pull out the c-rank missions."

"With all due respect Hokage-sama I know these students because they were my students once and I know they are not ready…" at this Kakashi bristled and said "they WERE your students now they MY students."

"While your concern is appreciated, that is true Iruka now please hand me the c-rank missions."

"Yes hokage-sama." Iruka said as he handed the Hokage mission scroll. "Let's see team 7 your mission is to escort a bridge builder named Tazuna back to wave. Bring in the bridge builder." Sarutobi said as a guy drinking alcohol came in and said "This is my escort…seems somewhat depressing…the girl looks more concerned with appearance then actually being a shinobi while the other two look like they know what they're doing."

"I assure you my team is more than capable and if not I am a Jōnin." Kakashi said

"very well let's meet at the gates tomorrow at 7 am." Tazuna said

End of chapter 6

So what did you guys think of this chapter? Two chapters in five days wow and like I said during chapter four I do have a plan for Naruto's summons which you got to meet in this chapter. Yes all three summoning clans now are in an alliance with each other and with Naruto as their summoner. The plot of the plan was introduced but the plan is not finished for you will have to wait and see how it plays out. I can tell you this though the final part of the plan will be a battle. please review so I can hear your thoughts on the story itself…but no hate reviews I will ignore these I do take constructive criticism though. And by no hate reviews I mean no reviews that have things like "this is a stupid chapter one" and other things like that but if you do hate any chapters I post please tell me what you hate about the chapter and I will respond back with why I did what I did with the chapter.

Well hope you guys like this chapter see you guys later


	8. chapter 7: wave, first dragon, zabuza

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, I got a review on my other story, that is going to be redone, and the reviewer gave me some pointers on how to make my stories better and one of them was that I would get more viewers if I did longer chapters. so I'm going to do longer chapters but in return all I ask is for you guys to not get mad when I'm gone for a long time because of writing. Writing longer chapters takes time, and the only other reason it takes me so long is because I sometimes get into a good fanfiction story. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I would like to know what your thoughts are. I also put in some info about Digimon because I mentioned two Digimon in the last chapter, AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon, if you want to know who these two Digimon are…go to .com for all information about Digimon whether it be the TV series or just the characters in general…this story is a crossover between Naruto and Digimon but it has little Digimon in it. If I had to put the amount of Digimon and Naruto in percentages I would say its 20% Digimon and 80% Naruto, but anyways I want to give a shout out to wolfmoon30, ShadesAngel, whitewolf3190, animikiikaa, and ams100 for following/favoriting this story. Plus the story itself now has 1 review, 9 followers, 6 favorites, and 1 community. It also has 1,915 views which I am pretty damn positive that will most likely jump by 500 views, or something like that, by the 25th of june. Anyways have an awesome evening/morning/afternoon/day/night wherever you guys are :D

Chapter 7: wave mission, Zabuza and Haku.

"Alright where is the baka? He should be here already." A voice said while a second voice said "calm down Sakura I'm sure Naruto will be here."

"But Kakashi-sensei it's 6:58." _'If he is late I will pound him into oblivion.' Thought Sakura  
__**'Yeah that'll teach that baka' Inner Sakura thought back**_

"I bet the dobe will come up with a lame excuse." A third voice said. Just then they see a blur coming towards theme _"man I hope I'm not too late." _Naruto thought as he skidded to a halt in front… "What time is it?" he said while Sakura screeched **"its 6:59:59. You got here with one second to spare so I won't punish you."**

"Well excuse me for getting some supplies." Naruto said sarcastically "Kakashi-sensei how long will it take us to reach wave and back?" Naruto asked. "It should take about ten days and what supplies did you get." Kakashi asked

"I have about forty kunai and forty shuriken along with twenty sealing scrolls. So we each get ten kunai and ten shuriken as well five sealing scrolls." Naruto said.

"That was nice of you Naruto thanks." The others said as Naruto handed each of them ten kunai and ten shuriken and five sealing scrolls. "Are we ready to go?" Naruto asked as the others nodded. "Then let's go." he said excitedly.

~~~~meanwhile~~~~

"The nine-tails jinchuriki has left Konoha on a mission to wave." A voice said

"good now find him and fight him to see where he stands." another voice said

"Yes master. And what about the other tailed beasts?" The first voice said

"That is none of your concern now go." The second voice said as the first voice said "yes master." as it faded away.

~~~~back to Naruto and friends~~~~

"Hey Naruto remember when we did the chakra paper?" Sasuke asked while Naruto nodded, "what were those last two elements of yours?" Naruto scratched his chin and said "Those, if I had to give them a name, would be Hikariton (AN: 冏 Light Release) and Meiton (an2: 暗 Dark Release)." Naruto finished as the others stopped with jaws open. Naruto walked a few feet more before stopping; he turned and asked innocently "what?"

"Naruto you are the second person to wield Darkness chakra, the first being a missing-nin of konoha, and the first to wield Light chakra which is a new element all together." Sakura said

"yeah I know…so? Naruto asked quizzically

"Never mind let's just continue on our way." Kakashi said while sweatdropping.

It was an hour later when they came to a large body of water. "Hello Tazuna." A man said

"Hello Daisuke we need a ride to the shore of wave." Tazuna said

"Very well but I'm afraid this is the last time because of Gato." Daisuke said

"Gato of Gato shipping industries? Why would he be a problem?" Kakashi asked while Tazuna sighed and said "he's a problem because of me. He controls all of wave, I'm a bridge builder and because of that he wants to kill me, and I'm ninety percent sure he hired shinobi. I'm sorry I lied about the mission rank but Wave only had enough money to buy only a c-rank."

"I understand but you do realize that we need to ask for help to be sent. So…" Kakashi said he wrote down some information then he went through hand signs… "Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" and slammed his palm on the ground making a cloud of smoke appear. "What did you need Kakashi?" a gruff sounding voice said as the smoke dispersed to reveal a dog. "Hello Pakun I need you to take this letter to the Hokage."

"Sure I can do that." he said after Kakashi gave him the scroll and Pakun disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Alright come on guys let's get going Kakashi said as he others got on a boat while Naruto stayed on the main land. "Why are you not getting on Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"I just want to try something. Kakashi can you show me those hand-signs you did?"

"Sure Naruto first you have to offer a blood donation then you do the hand signs while molding chakra the hand signs are boar, dog, bird, monkey, ram. But when you do the hand signs you must mold the correct amount of chakra for summoning and say Kuchiyose No Jutsu (an3: summoning technique) while slamming your palm down to the ground"

"alright I think I got it now…"Naruto goes through the hand signs while adding an extra one for dragon (an4: the dragon hand sign), "…Kuchiyose No Jutsu." He says while slamming his palm down on the ground. A cloud of smoke appeared, dispersing to reveal a long slender body like that of a snakes but this was no snake for it had limbs with webbed feet at the end… it also had a large reptilian head. It roared revealing sharp rows of teeth. It was also a dark blue in color. "I am Fukai Doukutsuno Suiren* and I heed the call of the summoner. What is it you need Naruto?" Fukai said as she lowered her head down so her eyes were aligned with Naruto's.

"Hello Water Lily of the Deep Cave. I need your help crossing this body of water. Though I did not expect a water dragon." He said as he saw the sparkle of amusement and excitement in the water dragon's eyes. "Yes there are other types of dragons Naruto, now I will definitely help you get across because it's hard to find a large body of water like this in the summon world. Go ahead and get on." Fukai said as Naruto climbed on, "Fukai can you stay in line with the boat?" Naruto asked

"sure, I can do that…allows me to enjoy the water more." Fukai said with excitement. "Alright we're off to the shore wave country." Naruto said as they started to move.

A few minutes later Kakashi asked a question the rest of them, except Naruto, were thinking "Naruto, how did you get a dragon summoning contract?"

"Actually I have three summoning contracts and all three summon clans are in an alliance with each other with me as their summoner."

~~~~_Flashback start_~~~~

_Come out where I can see and tell me who you are."_

_**"Very well hatchling we sensed a dragon and wolf spirit in you can you explain that to us? As for who we are I am Ryuga boss summons of the dragon summoning contract."**__ Said a large green humanoid dragon as he appeared looking like a Royal Chinese Dragon._

_**"I am Dracula the boss summons of the bat summoning contract."**__ A bat appeared standing with dark and evil looking armor and two cannons on his back._

_**"And I am Fenrir boss summons of the wolf summoning contract. Can you tell us your name pup?"**__ Said a giant wolf with tribal looking armor. He had gauntlets on his fore paws. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. And the dragon and wolf spirits you sensed are the spirits of AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon of the digital world." Naruto said as Fenrir snapped his claws and said __**"now I recognize their signatures, they were digital creatures living in another dimension and they were very powerful."**_

_Ryuga nodded and said __**"well anyways we were intrigued when you were sparring with your clones and after some thought we came to a decision that we would like you to be our summoner for all three of our clans."**__ At this Naruto looked towards Dracula and Fenrir who both nodded. Naruto thought to his sensei's "what do I do guys this would be get me one step closer to becoming Hokage but I'm not sure."_

_"Do what your heart tells you Naruto do not always rely on us for we may not have the answers to give you." Jackal said as Kurama nodded and said "very true." Naruto just nodded and thought to himself for a few minutes before making his decision. "I will do it on one condition."_

_**"And what might that condition be Naruto?"**__ Dracula asked as curious to know as the others. "If it is possible, otherwise I will still accept your offer, The condition is that you help me find a way to combine your sage mode with your sage mode into one and then finally combine all three into one sage mode." Naruto said as he pointed to Fenrir then to Dracula, and finally to Ryuga. "Honestly we ourselves are not sure if it is possible but we will help in whatever way we can." Dracula said surprised that one; it could be possible and two; that if it works Naruto would be the most powerful sage so far. "The wolf summons will help." Fenrir said as he smiled, he liked this kid._

_"As will the dragon summons." Ryuga said as he nodded his head. all of a sudden all three boss summons spoke in one voice __**"we the boss summons of the dragon, wolf, and bat summons hereby create this alliance contract so that Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and all of those within his family starting from him onwards, will be able to summon from each of our clans…so mote it be." **__Just then a summoning contract, with the top saying alliance of bat, dragon, and wolf summoning contract, appeared._

_**"To sign this contract you must sign your name and offer a drop of blood for each summoning clan in the alliance."**__ Ryuga said as Naruto pulled out a pen he used in case he wanted to draw. (AN5: what…he's practicing) and signed his name. He then bit his thumb until he drew blood and let three drops of blood hit the contract. The contract glowed and accepted him as the first alliance summoner. The three summons spoke as one again and said __**"Very well Naruto you may summon any of our summoning clans and when we deem you ready we will come to you to train you in each of our sage mode ways. Farewell young summoner"**__ and with that the three summons disappeared leaving Naruto alone in the clearing to continue his training. "Well that was interesting."_

_~~~flashback end~~~~_

(AN5: I felt lazy, at this point in time, so I put the encounter with the summons in this chapter)

"Sasuke if I find a summoning contract I'll give it to you…ok?" Naruto said while Sasuke nodded who then thought to himself_ 'he may have three summon clans in alliance but I will find one on my own besides the one Naruto will give me if he finds another.' _"Just one question Naruto." Sasuke said

"Yes?" Naruto said curiously. "Who are AncientGarurumon and AncientGreymon?"

"Ah well those two were spirits based on the elements of light and fire respectively. They don't reside in the world of summons they used to live in a world alongside ours. But this world had monsters made of data. You guys have seen the clocks and other small gadgets around town right?" Naruto asked as he got a few nods in return.

"Well in order for those to work correctly you must have data as in computer data which is just ones and zeros. These monsters live in an entire dimension made of data; the monsters are called digital monsters or Digimon for short. Each monster is a species and each Digimon within a certain species has the same name. Let me give you an example I know of a Digimon called Agumon, he is a yellow slightly human reptile with green eyes with small limbs, both arms and legs that form claws. There are many Agumon in this world and almost all have the same name." Naruto said as he stopped to allow Kakashi to ask a question

"Almost all? And how powerful are these Digimon?" he asked Naruto drew the creature on a piece of drawing paper. (AN6: he carries a drawing pad so he can draw on his spare time)

"well there are sub species of certain Digimon with a slightly different name…let me give you an example of another Agumon , SnowAgumon looks exactly the same except its skin is a completely different color, about whitish blue." Naruto said as he showed them a picture of an Agumon but with whitish blue coloring

"Each digimon species most of time has a set evolution pattern which is how they get more powerful. Digimon first start off as a digiegg which then hatches into a fresh or baby digimon. These are especially not very powerful as they are just born and thus infants in terms of age. The next stage of power is in-training, or baby 2. These have are a little bit more powerful then fresh but you can liken this stage to anywhere from toddler to seven years of age. The next stage is rookie which Agumon and SnowAgumon are at. Power level could be anywhere from fresh genin to low chuunin. The next stage is champion or adult…which is mid chuunin to high Jonin in power. Here is a picture of Agumon's champion form." Naruto said as he showed them pictures of a digiegg, a black furry blob with yellow eyes (an6: Botamon), a pink ball with floppy ears, red eyes, and a mouth, a large orange dinosaur with blue stripes and a brown helmet with horns.

"Now here is MetalGreymon which is the next stage which is called ultimate or perfect. In terms of power he is low Kage to high Kage." He said as he showed them a Greymon with a metal arm, a chest plate, a metal helmet, and large purple wings. "Now comes mega which is normally the highest a digimon can go. The power of a mega is that of a tailed beast. Here is one such mega." He said as he showed them a picture of a large reptilian humanoid with yellow armor, a large shield with a strange symbol (an7: the crest of courage which is an orange circle with two smaller ones inside it and four large triangles, as well as four smaller ones, on the outside), and large weapon like claws on his hands. "This is wargreymon. A mega level digimon. There are other levels of power but I won't go into them right now."

"Naruto what level are AncientGarurumon, and AncientGreymon?" Sakura asked

"Those two are high mega and are in a group of mega level digimon called the legendary warriors. They protected the digital world, which is the name for digimon's home world, while they were alive. There are other groups of high mega level digimon but I will tell you more about them later."

"What do you mean were alive? And can you tell us the elements of the other legendary warriors?" Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded and said "the elements of the known legendary warriors go as Flame, Light, Ice, Wind, Thunder, Earth, Water, Wood, Steel, and Darkness." Naruto was about to continue but was interrupted by Sasuke who asked "darkness is evil why would it be an element?"

"The element of darkness is not always evil. It is not good either…for it is how we use the element itself that defines if it is good or evil. Is a kunai evil?" Naruto asked while everyone else shook their heads. "I think I get it now." Kakashi said while he looked towards Naruto who just nodded. "A kunai is a weapon and depending on the way it is used it could be used for good or evil purposes. Is that it Naruto?"

"Yes that is the truth of all elements, not just darkness. Now the story of the legendary warriors begins when a digimon known as Lucemon stopped a war between the beast-like digimon and the human-like digimon. Lucemon became king of the digital world but grew corrupt with power. When he tried to take over more of the digital world the legendary warriors rose up and defeated him by sealing him in a world of darkness but lost their lives in the process. But just before they died each of them split their power into two forms. A human spirit and a beast spirit. These spirits are now hidden all over the digital world. And to find them is to gain a power like any other but you must prove yourself worthy of the power they hold otherwise you won't be able to use the spirit. That is the story of the legendary warriors but only of the ten known legendary warriors. There are more but they have been lost to the ages." Naruto finished as everyone stayed quiet for the rest of the trip.

Two hours later they reached the shore and Fukai returned to the summon world, and were travelling along the road to Tazuna's house. Kakashi saw a puddle but decided to let the others figure it out for themselves. _'A puddle when there's no rain. Something's smells fishy.' _Naruto thought as he looked around nonchantly.

'_Hmm that's not right.' _Sasuke thought as he looked at the puddle out of the corner of his eye.__

_'Sasuke will marry me and I will be Mrs. Uchiha.' _Sakura said oblivious to the puddle

They all walked past the puddle when all of a sudden claw chains came out of the puddle and slashed Kakashi who disappeared. Just then two people emerged "one down, four to go." The one on the left said

"SENSEI!" Sakura screamed

_"Shit I didn't even know!" _Sasuke thought to himself.

"No its only two to go and I'm looking at them." Naruto said as he made a hand sign. "And how is it us? if you don't know we're chuunin. And your just measly genin." The one on the right said

"Like this…**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"** Naruto said as hundreds of Naruto's burst into existence. "Oh shit." The one on the left said as both chuunin were attacked. They put up a good fight but in the end both chuunin were knocked out. "Well good job Naruto. Now do you know who these two are?" Kakashi said as he appeared from behind a tree.

"No but I do know their missing-nin from Kirigakure." He said

"well these two are Gōzu and Meizu the demon brothers. Well I will tie…" Kakashi said as he started to take out some ninja wire.

"Wait Kakashi-sensei I have orders from the Hokage to ask any missing-nin if they want to join Konoha. Lets still tie them up to be on the safe side." Naruto said as he gave Kakashi a note from the Hokage.

~~~~meanwhile~~~~

The hokage was dealing with the bane of all kage's very efficiently when a summon appeared…

"Hokage-sama Kakashi has a letter for you." The summon said

"Thank you Pakun wait here please I may have a letter for you to give back to Kakashi." Sarutobi

"Sure I can wait." Pakun said as he laid down.

"Well this is troubling." Sarutobi said as he read the letter. He signaled for anbu and Cat and Bear came to be in front of him. "Yes hokage-sama?"

"Cat Bring me Anko Mitarashi and Bear bring me Jiraiya of the Sannin, since I know he is here in the village.

A few minutes later a man and a woman were in the hokage's office. The woman wore a tan overcoat with pockets on both sides. She also wore a mesh body suit, which hid her c-cup breasts, stretching from her neck down to her thighs as well as a dark orange mini skirt with a forehead protector hidden somewhat by her violet hair which was worn in a short spiky fan-like ponytail. She had a small pendant in the shape of a snake fang hung on a thick cord so it wouldn't be easily snapped off in combat. She also wore a wrist watch, pale gray shin guards and a blue belt around her waist. The man however was tall with white, waist-length, spiky hair done in a ponytail; he had two red lines running down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for oil. He wore a green short shirt kimono with matching pants under which mesh armor that showed somewhat out of the sleeves and legs. He also wore hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta, a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back (AN7: I got the description of Anko and Jiraiya from .com) "Anko and Jiraiya you have been summoned to help Team 7 with a falsely informed mission that has gone from C-rank to A-rank and if I remember Jiraiya you are still classified as a konoha ninja so you have to go on this mission if I say so." Sarutobi said as he made a very concealed threat _'you have a godson that you have to take care of.'_

"Yes sensei." Jiraiya said as he looked down while Anko glanced over wondering what that was all about. "Anyways get ready for the mission and leave as soon as you are ready. Oh and Naruto has a note for you two in case you run into any missing-nin" The Hokage said as the Jōnin and the sannin left. After Anko and Jiraiya left the hokage wrote down something on some paper and said "pakkun I need you to take this to Kakashi."

"sure Hokage-sama

Meanwhile

Naruto and the others had just started to get close to Tazuna's house when Naruto threw a shuriken into the bushes. At once everyone jumped ready to fight but Kakashi walked forward cautiously and pulled out a terrified white rabbit. "NARUTO YOU BAKA ITS JUST A RABBIT…" Sakura said before she was cut off by Naruto "Sakura look at the rabbit's fur and tell me if a white rabbit in the middle of summer is normal." At this Kakashi tensed and yelled "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" everyone fell to the ground after hearing this as a gigantic sword came flying through the air and hit the tree trunk. "Whoa nice sword." Sasuke said as he eyed the sword.

"Thanks Gaki, now give me the bridge builder and I'll let you live." A voice said as a man wearing camouflage pants, a kiri headband, arm covers, and white cloth around his mouth and nose. "Judging by your appearance, your kirigakure headband and your sword I would say you are Zabuza Momochi." Kakashi said as he signaled for his team to protect Tazuna. And you must be the Sharingan copy-nin Kakashi Hatake." Zabuza said as Sasuke looked over a Kakashi with a confused look on his face. _'Looks like I will need my Sharingan for this battle.'_ Kakashi thought as he pulled his eye cover up (an8 I don't know what to call the cloth around his eye) "let's get started Zabuza said as he pulled his sword out of the trunk and disappeared. He reappeared on the nearby lake and silently made the mist around them thicken. "What's going on?" Sakura gasped as Zabuza, hidden by the mist, made four Mizu Bunshins. Kakashi started to look for the real Zabuza while Naruto thought to himself _'looks like he made Mizu Bunshins well better protect Tazuna and I know just the spirit to help. Oceanusmon I need your help finding the Mizu Bunshins.'_

'_Sure Naruto I can do that...WATER SPIRIT EYES ACTIVATE.' Oceanusmon said _

With this Naruto's eyes became a darker blue; he looked around and saw a Mizu Bunshin about to kill Tazuna. He shunshined behind the Bunshin and round house kicked the Bunshin making it turn into water. While Naruto took care of the Mizu Bunshin, Kakashi took care of the other Bunshin's. "Impressive kid knowing where my Mizu Bunshin was." Zabuza said to Naruto "But not impressive enough!" Zabuza said as he sliced Naruto in two… "NARUTO!" Sakura yelled in fright, but alas that which would have killed Naruto did not for Naruto smirked and poofed into smoke. _'A kage bunshin, but how?'_ Zabuza thought to himself as he was round-house kicked into a tree. "Very impressive kid no one has managed to do that before. But now your sensei is done for." Zabuza said as he pointed towards Kakashi who was trapped in a water ball and losing air fast, this was thanks to a mizu bunshin Zabuza set up. Kakashi was getting close to losing consciousness but just in time two figures shouted "FIRE RELEASE: FLAME BULLET!" shooting two fire balls towards the water evaporating it.

'_SHIT I didn't think there would be a sannin. Haku where are you'_ Zabuza thought as two senbon needles came out of nowhere and hit him in the neck. He fell to the ground lifeless, "it's over I thank you for helping me kill him." a voice said as a ninja wearing a kirigakure headband appeared. "Wait who are you?" Kakashi asked

"I am a tracker ninja from kirigakure, I was tasked to find Zabuza and kill him, and you just made my job easier." The tracker-nin said as Kakashi checked Zabuza's pulse just to be sure. "He really is dead." He said making Naruto, Tazuna, and the others sigh with relief.

"I thank you for your help once again but I must be going." The tracker-nin said as he picked up the corpse and disappeared.

"So Jiraiya, Anko why are you here." Kakashi asked

"We're here because the Hokage sent us to help you after getting the message from your summons."

"Well, now that you are here lets' keep going." Kakashi said as he started to walk but fell to the ground unconscious. "SENSEI!" Sakura screamed as the genin, Anko and Jiraiya rushed to him. "It's ok he's just exhausted." Jiraiya said after checking Kakashi's pulse, Jiraiya lifted Kakashi over his shoulder and said "let's continue on our way…Tazuna can you give us directions?"

"Sure I can do that." tazuna said

End of chapter 7


	9. Chapter 8 encounter with the tracker-nin

I must say this for clarification about what happened with the demon brothers…they were tied up and sent into a sealing scroll with their weapons sealed in a different scroll…if Iruka can be sealed into two scrolls (during the chuunin exams) why not seal the demon brothers into one scroll.

Regular speech

_Thought speech_

_**Legendary warrior spirit /kurama**_

_**Jackal the wizard**_

**Demonic/summon/jutsu**

Chapter 8:

"So who are you two?" Sakura asked Jiraiya and Anko. "I'm Anko the snake mistress of the Torture and Interrogation department back in Konoha." Anko said with a cackle at the end. "And I am the great mountain toad sage Jiraiya of the sannin." Jiraiya said as he struck a pose. "BAKA QUIT IT WITH THAT POSE!" Anko said as she bonked Jiraiya on the head. "Wait you're a sannin?" Naruto said

"Yes I am…what's it to you kid?" Jiraiya asked Naruto who gave a skeptical look before saying "I want your opinion on some jutsu I'm trying to create."

"Wait Naruto you're trying to create new jutsu?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah and if you want help with making new jutsu as well I'm willing to help you.

"And what could you teach…" Sakura started to say as Naruto interrupted her "Sakura… SHUT UP!" Naruto said "anyways would you be willing to give me your opinion on my jutsu Jiraiya-sama?"

"Sure kid. Let me put Kakashi down and show me what you got." Jiraiya said as he set Kakashi against a tree. "Alright here is the first." Naruto went through some hand-signs before calling out **"SUITON STYLE: RAINING WHIRLPOOL!"** What happened next was a dark cloud appeared in front of Naruto, which started to rain only for the water droplets to turn towards Jiraiya and shoot forward while forming into a whirlpool. The whirlpool hit Jiraiya drenching him in water. "That was good but you could work on forming water faster. Show me the next one." Jiraiya said as he dried off

"Alright…" Naruto did some more hand-signs before shouting out **"KATON STYLE: PYRO TORNADO!" **he then made another hand sign (AN1: which was his fist closed with the index and middle finger out straight) and spun in a fiery tornado before roundhouse kicking Jiraiya who put his arm up to block. "Good but you could work on the speed of the tornado and make it spin faster."

"Ok now for the last one…" Naruto, once again, made hand-signs and called out **"DOTON STYLE: TECTONIC SLAM!" ** He jumped up into the air and slammed down onto the ground causing the ground to quake."

"Ok that was good but try to get to the ground faster." Jiraiya said as he stood up and walked over to Kakashi who had fallen over (AN2: LOL)

Soon Tazuna team 7, Anko, and Jiraiya who was carrying Kakashi arrived at Tazuna's house. "Tsunami I'm home"

"Father you're home and these must be the nice ninja who brought you here." Tsunami said as a young boy called out "mom is grandpa here?"

"Inari come and give me a hug." Tazuna said as a kid came flying out and hugged Tazuna. "Inari thank these ninja they brought me here." At the mention of ninja Inari became depressed and said "you should just give up and go home." And with that Inari went to his room leaving the ninja confused

"I'm really sorry about that." Tazuna said

~~~~meanwhile~~~~

Back in the forest a ways away from where Zabuza fought team 7 the tracker-nin was preparing his supplies while Zabuza laid on the ground still unconscious…suddenly Zabuza's eyes shot open and he sat up right and took deep breaths. "About time you woke up." The tracker-nin said

"Damn it Haku you're freaking brutal with those senbon. Were you trying to kill me" Zabuza growled as he took the senbon out of his neck

Haku smiled before saying "and that would leave me all alone again."

"Next time don't throw senbon into my neck. For now I need to rest up and when I'm fully healed I want to get away from Gato and join them in Konoha."

"I understand. But one question…why"

"Because I'm tired of running and we both know that Gato will betray us.

"I understand Zabuza."

~~~~back to your regularly scheduled Naruto program~~~~

"Well I see that you're awake"

"Yeah I am. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Anko, and Jiraiya-sama come here."

"We can't do much until the bridge is finished but I am curious about what happened in the forest."

"What do you mean Kakashi?" Anko asked

"That tracker-nin wasn't who he appeared to be. He used senbon which usually don't kill anyone unless you hit a vital spot and if aimed right you can put someone into a temporary death state."

"So Zabuza's still alive." Jiraiya summarized

"I believe so and I need to put you three into training so we can be ready." Kakashi said as he tried to get up but before he did noticed Inari

"Why bother you're just going to die." Inari said

"Inari!" Tsunami gasped

"NO! It's all a waste, just get out and go home!" Inari said before he ran upstairs

~~~~LATER THAT DAY~~~~

Kakashi, team 7, Jiraiya and Anko stood in a clearing in the forest next to Tazuna's house. "This spot is just fine."

What kind of training can we do out here Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said"

"Here we are going to teach you how climb trees."

"We can already do that with our hands." Sasuke said

"It's not normal tree climbing Sasuke." Naruto said as he walked towards a tree only to start walking up the tree shocking his teammates and his sensei along with getting small impressed looks from Anko and Jiraiya. "Like Naruto is demonstrating we will be doing the tree walking exercise. Here you have to use the correct amount of chakra if you use too much you will bounce off, if you use too little you will fall off and now use these to mark your progress." Kakashi said as he gave a kunai to Sasuke and Sakura. "Well since Naruto already knows how to do this exercise. He can help…" Kakashi said before being interrupted by Jiraiya "hold on Kakashi I want to talk to Naruto here alone."

"Sure I can allow that, Anko can you work with Sakura while I work with Sasuke." Kakashi said

"Kakashi sensei I did it." Sakura said

"Well you did have the best chakra control out of all us Sakura." Naruto said as he went with Jiraiya.

~~~~A few minutes later~~~~

"Well this looks like a good spot." Jiraiya said as they came to a clearing

"What do you need Jiraiya-Sama?" Naruto asked

"Well I knew your mother and father before they died and I understand if you don't want to see me at all after you hear that I am your godfather." Jiraiya said as Naruto had tears in his eyes after listening to this. "Now I know that I can't make up for lost time but…OOF!" Jiraiya said as he was punched in the stomach by Naruto, who had used chakra to enhance his punch. "Do you know what it was like for me to have no one there for me?" Naruto said through tears as Jiraiya just looked on in sadness and guilt at what Naruto had to go through. "WELL DO YOU?! ANSWER ME!" Naruto yelled

"I travelled around the elemental nations alone keeping my spy organization running so yes I do know, somewhat, what it's like to be alone with no one there for you. And the reason why I had to keep my spy organization running is because I wanted to keep Konoha safe and especially to keep you safe." Jiraiya said

"I understand but now you can teach me some jutsu to make up for it can't you." Naruto said while Jiraiya looked away in thought…just then Naruto got a mischievous smirk on his face. Chibi no puppy dog eyes Henge" he whispered as he turned into a chibi version of himself. "Jiraiya please teach me some new and awesome jutsu." Naruto said as his bottom lip quivered and his chibi eyes watered. "Fine kid just stop with the henge please it's creeping me out." Chibi Naruto smirked and turned back into regular Naruto. "Well I was told by your father to have you sign the toad summoning contract when you were old enough. So we can start with that…" Jiraiya said as he was cut off by Naruto "I already have three why would I need another?"

"WHAT! THREE!" Jiraiya yelled, Naruto put his pinky in his ear and twisted it. "First of all…OW! Second I have the dragon, bat, and wolf summoning contracts and they are in an alliance of three.

"Wow you must have a lot of chakra, besides your Uzumaki reserves, to have three. So I guess you don't need the toad summoning contract after all." Jiraiya said somewhat depressed at Naruto not being able to sign the toad summoning contract.

"Well you could always let Sasuke Uchiha sign the toad summoning contract." Naruto said as he started to stretch.

"The last Uchiha probably…why would you recommend him?" Jiraiya asked curiously

"Because one he is trying his best to be a better person after what happened with his clan. And two I promised him that if I found a summoning contract I would give it to him." Naruto said

"Hmm fine but if he isn't I won't let him sign it deal?"

"Deal." Naruto said

~~~~Later that night~~~~

Sasuke and Sakura had worked on their chakra control exercises for most of the day and increased their chakra reserves. Sasuke was able to increase his chakra reserves by a quarter of his original reserves while Sakura was able to increase hers by half of her original reserves. Anko had worked on Sakura's fan-girl attitude.

_~~~~Flashback no jutsu~~~~_

"_Sakura why did you want to become a ninja?" Anko asked_

"_Originally so I could better protect my family but now so Sasuke will notice me." Sakura said with stars in her eyes as she talks about her precious Sasuke-kun. "Then you might as well give up on being a ninja if that's all you want to be a ninja for. You will die in this world if you don't get rid of your fan-girl attitude."_

_I'M NOT A FANGIRL!" Sakura yelled as Anko sighed and smacked Sakura across the face, "GET IT THROUGH THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS YOU WILL NEVER ACHIVE YOUR DREAM OF PROTECTING YOUR FAMILY IF YOU DON'T STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT UCHIHA. NOW IF YOU WANT TO BE A NINJA START TRAINING YOUR ASS OFF AND START THINKING ABOUT WHAT TYPE OF NINJA YOU WANT TO BE. YOU MAY BE THE SMARTEST KUNOICHI AT THE ACADEMY THIS YEAR BUT KNOWLEDGE WONT GET YOU ANYWHERE IF YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE IT IN BATTLE!" and with that Anko got up and said "now let's start on your training."_

_~~~~Flashback kai~~~~_

Everyone was sitting down at the table eating dinner when Tazuna looked towards the ninja's and said "thanks to you the bridge is almost complete."

"No problem we were just doing our job." Naruto said as Inari had enough and slammed his hands on the table, startling everyone else, and shouted "you're all just going to die. Because of Gato everyone here suffers and I hate the fact that you come into our town and are so laid back. It disgusts me that none of you know what true suffering is! So why don't you just pack up and get lost!"

At this the room grew as cold as Ice Fire (AN3: ice so cold it burns) and everyone turned to Naruto who just got up and went over to Inari and slammed him against the wall, "YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW WHAT TRUE SUFFERING IS! WELL LET ME TELL YOU WHAT I HAD TO GO THROUGH AT THE AGES OF ONE TO SIX, I WAS BEATEN, TORTURED, GIVEN ROTTEN FOOD, ALMOST DROWNED, AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE WORST PART OF IT WAS? IT WAS NOT KNOWING WHY EVERY VILLAGER, EXCEPT FOR A RARE FEW, HATED ME! I WHO DID NOTHING TO THEM! SO DON'T YOU DARE GO ON ABOUT HOW I DON'T KNOW TRUE SUFFERING!" Naruto roared. He dropped Inari unceremoniously and headed towards the door.

"Naruto…" Kakashi started but was cut off by Naruto "Sensei I'm going to go train before I do something I will regret." Kakashi just nodded and Naruto opened the door and walked out letting the door slam shut. "Kakashi sensei was all of what Naruto said true?" Sakura asked

"That was the sugarcoated version of it but yes all of that was true."

~~~~meanwhile~~~~

Later that night Naruto was training in using his legendary warrior powers when he felt a tug in his mind.

"_What is it Jackal sensei and Kurama sensei?" Naruto asked in his mind_

_**One we just wanted to check on you, see how you are doing." Jackal said**_

_**Two we feel another spirit close by." Kurama said**_

"_Ok I'll go check it out just tell me where it is." _Naruto thought back

"**It's one mile to your right. It seems like the poison according to AncientSphinxmon." Jackal said**

"_Ok tell AncientSphinxmon thanks for me please."_ Naruto thought as he raced towards the spirits of the legendary warrior of the digital hazard.

~~~~a few minutes later~~~~

"_**WHO DARES INTRUDE ON THE RESTING PLACE OF THE LEGENDARY WARRIOR OF POISON?"**_ said a booming voice.

"I, Naruto Uzumaki, do. For I am on a mission to find all the legendary warrior spirits. The multiverse is going to be destroyed if I do not." Naruto said

It took a few muinutes before the voice said _**"you are telling the truth. Very well you must earn the right to use the spirits though."**_ The voice said

"How do I earn the right?" Naruto asked

"_**By allowing me to poison you with a completely new type of poison and beat it on your own"**_ The spirit said

"_What do you think guys?" Naruto asked his tenants_

"_**You need to do in order to attain the spirits. Don't worry me and Kurama will heal you." Jackal said**_

_**That's right kit and with your uzumaki healing and my chakra healing you as well." Kurama stated**_

"_**Along with my inaccessible magic and chakra you should be healed in no time." Jackal said**_

"Very well I will do it." Naruto said to both of his tenants and the spirit. The spirit then nodded and flew into Naruto initiating the poisoning. Naruto fell down to the ground letting his uzumaki healing take over.

~~~~The next day~~~~

"Ey…ake…p." someone said to Naruto shaking him gently. "Ugh what's going on?" Naruto said as he woke up. "Hey wake up you're going to catch a cold if you stay out here." Someone said as Naruto looked towards the voice and said "its fine…my name's Naruto what's yours."

"I'm Haku…are you a ninja?" Haku said

'_**Kit this woman is wearing the same clothes that hunter ninja, who took Zabuza, wore. She is the tracker-nin.' **__** Kurama said through the mind link **_(AN4: what else am I supposed to call it)

'_Ok I'll deal with her' _Naruto thought as he said to Haku "Yes I am why do you ask."

"I noticed your headband. That reminds me why were you out here anyways?" Haku asked curiously

"Late night training, I was heading back to where my squad is but I guess I was too tired and fell unconscious." Naruto half lied.

"I'm out here because I'm collecting herbs for a precious friend of mine. Do you have anybody precious to you?" Haku asked with a smile

"Yes, yes I do but I must be getting back now. Oh and say hi to Zabuza for me." Naruto said as he stood up. He also saw Haku stiffen, "how did you know?"

"Well you are dressed like that tracker-nin so it was pretty easy to figure out." Naruto said as he started to walk away. "Wait Zabuza and me want to join Konoha." Naruto froze and said "ill talk to Kakashi-sensei." And with that he left.

End of chapter 8

Yeah I know this is a shorter chapter then my previous one but at least it's longer than the usual 2000 word chapters I did before. Well for now this story is going on hiatus until I write more chapters. Just a heads up as well the second battle between Zabuza and kakashi and haku vs sasuke and Naruto won't be happening. I would also like to point out that we lost a follower and that makes me sad because I am trying my hardest to write this to everybody's satisfaction…if you stop following please tell me why you stopped, anyways if you have any suggestions for new chapters (I'm saying this just in case I get writer's block) please let me know. For now I will be fixing up my other story Digital Warrior Harry Potter, and I have another story in mind but I still haven't worked out all the bugs in it yet…it's going to be a Teen Titans story with a slight crossover with transformers. Anyways hope you guys have a great morning/day/afternoon/evening/night wherever you are.


	10. Chapter 9: kakashi, zabuza, summons

EGN CHAPTER 9: talk with Kakashi, Zabuza and Haku join the Konoha ninja? The three summon trials

"Kakashi sensei I'm back. And do I have news for you." Naruto said as Kakashi looked over at his student.

"What's going on?" he asked curiously

"I met the fake tracker-nin and she said that she and Zabuza want to become konoha Nin." Naruto said

"when did you meet the tracker Nin? And are you sure about their decision" Kakashi said

"This morning. Yes, I could see the truth in her eyes." Naruto said as he sat down and ate breakfast. As he was eating he thought of something…something familiar.

"Hey Jiraiya you can summon toads correct?" Naruto asked the toad sage

"yes why do you ask?" Jiraiya asked

"I was thinking that I could write a letter to Zabuza and Haku and tell them we are calling a truce between us as long as he gives us information on Gato. Since Gato is a messed-up businessman I bet we could rescue wave by sneaking into Gato's warehouses and steal all the gold and give it back to the villagers." Naruto said

"That's a good plan gaki." Anko said

"yeah that's a really good plan. You write the letter and I will summon a toad." Jiraiya said as Naruto wrote the letter. "Done with the letter." Naruto said as he showed the folded letter. "Good…now Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Jiraiya said as he did some hand-signs and summoned a toad

After the smoke cleared there was a small frog. "Yo Jiraiya what's up?"

"Nothing much Gamachi but I do need you to take this letter to Zabuza Momochi. The letter is a truce between us and them if they say, yes to the truce then I need you to bring them here so we can finalize the details between us

"Sure just let me locate them…found them, oh by the way the boss says to stop summoning us so you can peek on the woman at the hot springs." And with that Gamachi poofed away.

"Now we wait." Jiraiya said

~~~~meanwhile at Zabuza's hideout~~~~

"Haku? Why are you late?" Zabuza asked

"I'm late because I talked with that blond ninja from Konoha."

"Oh really? And what did you talk about?" Zabuza asked curiously

"Oh nothing much just my views on true strength and I asked him to talk to his sensei about us joining Konoha."

SFX- poof!

"Hello you must be Zabuza and Haku right…the team from Konoha has a letter for you." A voice said as Zabuza and Haku looked down on the bed. The toad reached into its messenger scroll and brought out a scroll and handed it to Zabuza who read

"_Dear Zabuza and Haku_

_Haku, you told me you and Zabuza wanted to join Konoha…well if you do we will need to call a truce. But we need you to give us all information you have about Gato before we do. If you do we will help you get to Konoha and get you associated with the hokage so he can get you into the ninja corps along with Haku unless she wants to be a medic-nin then we can arrange that. It's up to you but I hope you will make the right decision."_

_Naruto Uzumaki the blond from Konoha_

"I have specific instructions to bring you to the Konoha team if you say yes to the truce."

"What do you think Haku?" Zabuza said after a few minutes. "I'll go wherever you go Zabuza but if you want my opinion then I say we take the offer." Haku replied

"Very well we accept the terms of the truce." Zabuza said as Haku gathered everything. Gamachi nodded "alright grab my hands and we will go." They did so and were teleported to the konoha team

~~~~meanwhile a few minutes before the transportation of Zabuza and Haku~~~~

"Now we wait" Jiraiya said as three puffs of smoke appeared. Every ninja was guard at that moment. "Wait we mean you no harm." A voice said as the smoke cleared to reveal three different animals. "Who are you and what do you want?" Kakashi asked

**I'm Dōkutsu no haka no kokoro."** the large bat said

**"call me Taiyō no honō."** the red dragon said

**"my name is Mūn'yuri."** the wolf said

"**Our bosses need Naruto Uzumaki to take the summoner trials to be worthy of summoning each of our respective clans." **Mūn'yuri said

"Very well Grave Mind of the Cave, Flame of the Sun, and Moon Lily I shall take the summoner trials."

"Naruto please think about this…" Kakashi started but Naruto cut him off. "No Kakashi-sensei in order to be able to summon each of their clans I MUST do this." Naruto nodded to the summons and said "how long will this take?"

**"Could be anywhere from one hour to eight to even a day depending on the tests."** Dōkutsu said

"alright let's do this." Naruto said as the summons grabbed a hold of him and reversed summoned themselves. At this moment another puff of smoke appeared and with it Zabuza, Haku, and Gamachi appeared. "So I see you decided to accept the truce." Kakashi said

"yeah we did does anybody have a map of Wave?" Zabuza asked

"I do." Anko said as she produced the map and handed it over to Zabuza. "Alright Gato has warehouses here, here, and here…his base is over here." Zabuza said as he pointed to four different places on the map.

Inari just looked on as the ninja plotted to storm Gato's hideouts…and for the first time Inari felt something he hadn't felt in a long time…hope." 

~~~~in the summon world~~~~

Four figures appeared in a large pile of smoke. **"Ah good you're here."** A deep growling voice said

**"Yes it is time to begin."** Said another deep voice

**"Time to begin the summoner trials**." Said another, yet softer, voice

"Hello Fenrir, Ryuga, and Dracula. What trials will I be undertaking?"

**"Wow you remembered us pup, from me you will have to race the fastest wolf in my clan. If you win, you will have the backing of the wolf clan and be recognized as a summoner."** Fenrir said as he nodded to Ryuga.

**"From me the trial will be holding onto me while I try to throw you off. If you hold on to me for a certain amount of time or you ground me you win which if you do you will have the backing of the dragon clan and will be recognized as a summoner."** Ryuga stepped back and nodded to Dracula.

**"The trial from me is you have to get through a maze with a blind fold on…in two hours. If you take off the blind fold you lose but if you keep it on and finish the maze you win the backing of the bat clan and will be recognized as a summoner."**

"Ok I'll do the trials. Let's start in order."

"**Ok first you have to race the fastest wolf in my clan. TSUKI NO TSUME!"** Fenrir howled.

In a heavily forested area a wolf lifted her head and howled…she stood up, shook her pelt and walked outside feeling the wind blow through her fur and ran...she ran so gracefully that you would swear you saw a ninja blur by.

~~~~FOURTH WALL BREAK~~~~

OI! I aint no human ninja –Tsuki no Tsume yelled

DON'T BREAK THE FOURTH WALL! OR I'LL TAKE YOU OUT BEFORE YOU EVEN GET A CHANCE TO RACE! – The author said in a demonic voice

I'll be good – Tsuki no Tsume whined

~~~~END FOURTH WALL BREAK~~~~

"**I'm here Fenrir-sama what do you need?"** Tsuki no Tsume asked

"**what I need you to do is race this boy. He could be our next summoner."** Fenrir said

**"Very well but he looks so scrawny. He wouldn't last one second against me." **Tsuki no Tsume said****

"Hey is that a challenge Claws of the Moon because I can and will kick your butt in this race."

**"We will see little boy we will see."** Tsuki no Tsume sneered (AN: can wolves sneer? o.O). Sparks started to fly as Naruto and Tsuki no Tsume got in each other's faces. **"Alright alright that's enough now you two will be racing fourteen laps around this clearing. Is that understood?"**

**"Yes Fenrir-sama."**

"I understand Fenrir." Naruto said

**"good now get ready."** Fenrir said as Naruto and Tsuki No Tsume took their positions

**"Get set…GO!" **Fenrir howled and with that both racers were off. After a little while Naruto saw that Hayai no Tsume was on her ninth lap while he was on his fourth.

"_Guys I'm going to need a little bit of help here." Naruto thought to his tenants. __"Alright I'll give you some of my chakra." __Said Kurama_

"_And I'll give you some of my magic. And the legendary warriors will give you some of their power as well." Jackal said_

_"Thanks guys and Jackal tell the legendary warriors thanks, please." Naruto thought_

With that last thought Naruto gained speed unlike any other…eventually he caught up to Tsuki no Tsume who was on her thirteenth lap… then suddenly he passed her and kept going.

"**WHAT?!"** Tsuki no Tsume yelled out in shock **"how did you catch up?"**

At this Naruto smirked "it helps to be a jinchuriki." And with that Naruto won the race.

"**Which bijuu are you a jinchuriki to? Oh and by the way nice job on winning the race. You have the backing of the Wolf clan now Naruto uzumaki" **Fenrir growled

"I'm the third jinchuriki to Kurama the nine tailed fox."

"Ah ok so that's how you will be able to summon all three of us at once if need be." Ryuga said **"now for my test. Hop on Naruto but you better hang on."** Naruto got on the back of Ryuga as he flew upwards. **"KURAYAMI no DOKUTSU NO JUTSU."** Ryuga called out as a cave a formed around him and Naruto. **"You have three hours. Ready whenever you are Naruto."** Ryuga said

Naruto sighed and said "Ready. AGH!" as he was slammed against the ceiling. '_Damn it I have to hang on._' Naruto thought as he was slammed against the walls and the ceiling. After an hour Naruto was breathing heavily as was Ryuga **"Had enough Naruto? Do you want to give up"** Ryuga said with a slight smirk on his face. Naruto growled and steeled his resolve. "I'LL NEVER GIVE UP I WILL GROUND YOU!" he roared as he grabbed Ryuga's horns and started to steer him towards the ground. **"Oh no you don't."** Ryuga said as he steered himself backwards. But Naruto put more pressure into his steering and finally steered Ryuga to the ground.

**"Ugh good job Naruto you have the backing of the Dragon clan…Jutsu KAI!" **Ryuga said as the cave vanished.

"How did you dispel the jutsu like that?"

**"It's a special release technique that only certain dragon summons like me can learn. If you want to learn it I can teach you but it requires you to focus so intensely that you become one with your surroundings…twice."** Ryuga said as he flew down and met the others. **"He passes my test and is backed by the dragon summoning clan." **Ryuga said as Dracula walked up and said **"now it is time for my test…YAMI NO JIGEN MEIRO JUTSU!" **a maze appeared and was covered in a blanket of shadows so thick that you couldn't see your hand in front of your face. Naruto thought on how he was going to overcome this maze when his face lit up with a smile, before he went in though he asked "how much time has passed?"

"**Only two hours have passed in the human world while four have passed here. And with that smile I believe you have a plan to pass this challenge." **Dracula said as Naruto nodded in thanks and confirmation. **"Then we will see you on the other side, when you enter a clock will appear above your head to show how much time you have left…good luck Naruto Uzumaki." **Dracula said as he flew to the other side of the maze._ 'Alright_ _time to go in and finish this last test.' _ And with that thought Naruto went into the maze. As Naruto walked around the maze blind as a bat (AN2: no pun intended) he kept sending out chakra pulses to steer his way around the twists and turns. Eventually he made it out the other side and looked up to see one hour and thirty minutes still on the clock. **"So you have beaten the timed maze of darkness with an hour and a half to spare…the fastest time for any human summoner of the Bat clan you now have the backing of the Bat clan. May I ask how you beat the maze in such a short amount of time?" **Dracula said

"I released my chakra in pulses to find out where you four were and work my way here." Naruto said as he smiled proudly that he had passed all the tests. **"ah very clever young one but even though you have passed all our tests and become our respective clans summoners you still have to decide how you will summon our respective clan mates." **Ryuga said as he looked at Naruto. "i have a solution to that." he said as he paused dramatically before saying "each time I summon one of you or your respective clan mates it will be done in order of the tests I took so first wolf, then dragon, then bat. Would that be acceptable?"

The three summon bosses looked at each before looking back at Naruto and saying unison **"that is acceptable and is hereby acknowledged as a solution to the summoning problem of the wolf-bat-dragon alliance."**

"Awesome…um can one of you send me back to my team?" Naruto asked sheepishly

"**Sure Naruto just grab on to me and we will reverse summon out of here." **Dōkutsu no haka no kokoro said as he popped up out of nowhere. Naruto did as told and waved goodbye to the summon bosses as he disappeared from the summoning realm.

~~~~meanwhile with the ninja~~~~

"I wonder how much longer Naruto is going to take." Sasuke said in boredom.

"Ah miss me already Sasuke?" A voice said as everyone turned to see Naruto standing behind them.

"Ah your back Naruto…so did you pass?" Kakashi asked with a smile (AN3: don't know how he can smile with that mask on)

"yep I passed all three tests and I see Zabuza and Haku decided to join us." Naruto said as he looked over to see Zabuza and Haku standing off to the side.

"Yeah brat and we heard about what summons you have and congrats on passing all three tests." Zabuza said

"Thanks Zabuza. And welcome to the team. Now what info do we have on Gato?" Naruto asked

aww a cliffhanger aint I evil. :D

Anyways that's the end of the chapter hope you guys enjoyed it and sorry it took me so long to update I had trouble with what to write for the last part of the chapter. well I hope you guys have a good morning/day/afternoon/evening/night wherever you are

Dōkutsu no haka no kokoro = Grave mind of the deep cave

Taiyō no Honō = flame of the sun

Mūn'Yuri = moon lily

Tsuki no Tsume claw of the moon

YAMI NO JIGEN MEIRO JUTSU = timed maze of darkness technique

Kurayami no dōkutsu = cave of darkness technique


	11. Chapter 10: Gato, zhd meet hokage, sum 2

_Chapter 10: Gato_

_Previously: thanks Zabuza. And welcome to the team. Now what info do we have on Gato?"_

"He has twelve buildings under his name and each has a basement with woman that he abuses. One has all the money he has stolen from Wave." Zabuza said

"THAT BASTARD!" Naruto roared seething in anger as Jiraiya tried to calm him down.

"Not only that but he has a few summoning contracts that have been lost in time." Haku spoke up for the first time since she and Zabuza got there.

"Do we know which ones?" Sasuke asked curiously as he thought '_finally I can have a summoning contract like Naruto'_

"Sasuke we need to get your chakra levels up before we allow you to sign a summoning contract. Mainly because we don't want you passing out from chakra exhaustion." Kakashi said as Sasuke nodded his consent. "No we don't know which ones but we do know he has at least four."

"Alright now in order to free Wave we need a plan of attack." Jiraiya said even though no one could come up with one until Naruto's face lit up "I have one." Naruto said

"Well spill gaki. What's the plan?" Anko said impatiently

"First we attack the one with the gold last. My reason behind this is because that is the most likely place Gato is going to be. Second we have eight ninja here so we have either four teams of two or two teams of four actually scratch that we have multiple teams here." Naruto said confusing everyone. "YOU BAKA THERE ARE ONLY EIGHT NINJA HOW DO WE HAVE MULTIPLE TEAMS?" Sakura screeched

"Kakashi, Zabuza, Anko, Jiraiya, Haku how many clones can you make each?"

"four." Kakashi said

"About six." Zabuza said

"Three." Anko said

"eight." Jiraiya said

"Three." Haku said

"Naruto clones are usually an illusion so how are they going to help us?" Sasuke asked

"Because Sasuke. Zabuza can make water clones, Haku can make ice clones, Anko, Jiraiya, and Kakashi can each make shadow clones…I can make more than one thousand shadow clones because of a certain condition I have. And that's how we can make multiple teams' Sakura." Naruto said

"so that's your plan…we are going to use clones to take out the thugs and scum then rescue the woman and finally take the gold…am I correct." Kakashi said

"Yep." Naruto said cheerfully

"That's a damn good plan gaki." Zabuza said as he thought it over in his mind even after he (AN: and the rest of the ninja) was shocked at the amount of clones Naruto could make. "Thanks Zabuza, so I say we do it tonight. How's that sound?" Naruto asked only to get nods of confirmation."

"For now I say we rest up for tonight." Kakashi said only to get nods of confirmation as well.

"Wait what about the demon brothers? What happened to them?" Zabuza asked

"Oh we tied them up and put them in a sealing scroll with their weapons in a different scroll." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Well why don't we release them, ask them who their loyal to and if they can be trusted we tell them the plan?" Naruto asked

"Again not a bad idea gaki…Kakashi may I be included in the interrogation?"

"Sure why not." Kakashi said with another eye smile

~~~~time-skip~~~~

Later that night, after Naruto and the others released the demon brothers who upon release were, at first, reluctant to join the ninja but then thought about the offer they made. Join Konoha as ninja or leave on their own and continue to be hunted by tracker-ninja. Needless to say they decided to take the offer to join Konoha. Once they were updated on the plan they asked if they could help. Naruto nodded and asked them how many clones they could make and what elements they had. "We both can make two water clones. And our chakra affinities are water" Gōzu said

"Good now we should all be ready. Gato will die if it's the last thing I do this I swear" Naruto said

~~~~meanwhile at Gato's mansion~~~~

Gato was happily eating dinner when all of a sudden he shivered…he felt to the floor choking on air as he felt that he was going to die soon. As soon as the feeling passed he waved it off figuring it was just a product of too much stress…oh wrong he was.

~~~~later that night with the ninja's~~~~

"Alright everyone ready?" Naruto asked his team of clones of Kakashi, Zabuza, Haku, Gōzu and Meizu, Jiraiya and Anko. They all nodded and with that they left and as they left Inari watched them and felt for the first time, since Kaiza's death… hope…hope that everything would be alright.

~~~~time skip first hideout~~~~

The team of NARC1, KAKC1, ZAC1, HAC1, JIRC1, and ANKC1 (AN1: first three letters tell who the clone is…C stands for clone: EX: NARC is NARutoClone, the number stands for which clone it is EX: NARC1 is NARutoClone1) all ran silently into the building, silently killing the guards and thugs on the way and freeing the prisoners (AN2: all of which were female)

"Naruto clone # 1 reporting to boss Naruto, team 1 has killed all the guards and thugs and freed the prisoners." NARC1 said into a walkie talkie.

"Good all-right bring the prisoners back to wave and then have your team dispel. Make sure those prisoners get back to their families first though." BNaruto (AN3: Boss Naruto or the original Naruto) responded back

"roger…alright you heard the man let's get to it!" NARC

~~~~Second hideout~~~~

The team of NARC2, KAKC2, ZAC2, HAC2, JIRC2, and ANKC2 All ran silently into the building, silently killing the guards, mercenaries and thugs on the way and finding a large amount of gold.

"Naruto clone # 2 reporting to boss Naruto, team 2 has killed all the guards, mercenaries, and thugs we have found a large amount of gold in building two. Should we seal it?" NARC2 said

"Hmm that's weird first check for traps around the room and around the gold and if you find none go ahead and seal it up." BNaruto said.

~~~~Third hideout…(AN4: ok you know what I can't think of anything for the hideouts so I'm just going to skip the rest of the hideouts and get to Gato's death but I will tell you what summoning contracts they found…at the end. :P)

"So who gets to kill Gato?" Kakashi asked

"First we get all the information, we can get, out of him by torturing him…then we kill him." Naruto

"Wow Naruto I didn't know you had it in you to torture people." Jiraiya said

"well I did watch Anbu Snake torture people and I didn't even flinch at the screams and though I despise killing with what this guy has done I will make an exception plus I have already witnessed death multiple times." Naruto said in a serious mood.

"How have you experienced death multiple times gaki? You don't look like you could have killed anybody, well unless you count your clones" Zabuza said before he remembered Naruto said Shadow Clones and those when dispelled will transfer all their memories to the original.

~~~~gato's hideout~~~~

Gato was about to get into bed when he heard a noise…he looked around saw nothing and shrugged thinking it was his imagination…as he turned out the light he heard another sound, knowing something…or someone was in his room he called out "Who's there? Show yourself!"

"Hahahaha so you weren't going to pay me Gato?" a voice called out

"Z…Zabuza? What are you doing…how did you know?" Gato said

"Because we figured it out." Another voice called out

"Now tell us where the gold you have stolen is or else." A third voice said

"Or else what? You can't do anything to me." Gato said gaining some courage. That is until he let out a girly shriek as a kunai nicked his ear. "Fine I'll tell you where the gold and summoning contract are." He whimpered

"Show us." A fourth voice said as Gato got up from his bed and walked towards a wall. He reached into a hole and pulled a lever opening a hidden doorway. But ninja came out and attacked at the shadows.

"Shit!" A fifth voice said

"Shadow elemental Clone Jutsu!" a sixth voice said as ten clones appeared. Each clone looked different than the others. one was made out of fire, the second was made out of clouds (AN5: supposed to be wind), the third was made out of pure light, the fourth was made out of ice, the fifth was made out of lightning, the sixth was made out of water, the seventh was made out of earth, the eight, was made out of wood, the ninth was made out of steel, and the tenth was made out of pure darkness. Each clone went through hand sign's before shouting out…

"Dark style: Ebony Blast!" the darkness clone shot blasts of dark energy from his hands knocking out some of the ninja.

"Steel Style: Rumble Blend!" in front of the steel clone a mirror appeared as some ninja threw hundreds of kunai which the mirror absorbed and threw back at them but twice as powerful, the kunai cut them and they passed out due to bloodloss.

"Wood style: Thorn Jab!" the wood clone punched the ground as vines erupted from the ground ensnaring some of the ninja.

"Earth Style: Quagmire Twister!" the earth clone jumped into the air and spun in a tornado like fashion knocking some of the ninja out.

"Water Style: Titanic Tempest!" the water clone dashed forward and started to spin like a drill barreling through the ninja knocking all of them around.

"Lightning Style: Bolo Thunder!" the lightning clone gathered electricity in his arms as the ninja got closer then released it electrifying the ninja and knocking them out.

"Ice Style: Avalanche Axes!" the ice clone summoned axes and immediately started slicing and dicing the enemy ninja killing them.

"Light Style: Lupine Laser!" the light clone opened his mouth and shot a laser from it hitting each of the ninja within his range

"Wind Style: Hurricane Gale!" the wind clone shot pink blades of energy from his hands at the ninja which cut them to pieces killing them.

"Fire Style: Wildfire Tsunami!" the fire clone surrounded himself in a fiery aura which he then released like a tornado at the ninja severely burning them.

Once the ninja were taken care of the clones dispelled and the Konoha ninja, Zabuza, Haku and the demon brothers looked at Naruto with wide eyes. "What?" Naruto asked innocently

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU LEARN THOSE JUTSU?!" everyone yelled

"I came up with them and the shadow elemental clone jutsu is a brand new jutsu that I came up with on the spot." Naruto said nonchantly making the Konoha ninja, Zabuza, Haku, and the demon brother's eyes go even wider and all had the same thought _'note to self never get on this kid's bad side.'_ "Now where is the gold Gato?" Kakashi said with killing intent making Gato cower and give him a storage scroll. "There's the gold and summoning contract now please leave me be." Gato whimpered

"Oh no no no, that won't be happening. You see we heard about those women you kept prisoner and now you are going to pay." Naruto said as he punched Gato in the face "That's for Tazuna and his family." Another punch "that's for killing Inari's step-father." A kick "that's for making the people of wave poor and hungry." Another kick (AN6: this kick was aimed at the groin) "and that's for the women you kept prisoner." Naruto said as he kept punching and kicking until Gato died. "We better get going. I don't want to be around filth any longer then I have to." The other ninja nodded though a couple of them were disturbed by Naruto's brutality.

~~~~time skip to leaving the land of wave~~~~

As the ninja were about to leave they heard cheers from the citizens. "Good bye Naruto-nii." Inari said as he waved…his faith in hope fully restored. Naruto waved back as Kakashi came up to him "Naruto I'm proud of you…not only did you show immense maturity back there when we had the side mission of taking out Gato's headquarters you also brought back hope to a whole village."

"Yeah Gaki you did well, I will make sure to vote for you to become chuunin when the chuunin exams come up." Anko said

"Thanks Kakashi and Anko. That means a lot." Naruto said embarrassed.

~~~~time skip to hokage's office~~~~

"The mission was successful sir…as well as the side mission." Kakashi said

"Side-mission? I didn't authorize a side mission." Sarutobi said curiously

"When we got Zabuza, Haku, and the demon brothers to join us we went and took out Gato's headquarters. The whole plan came from Naruto. And it worked well too, Wave got all its gold back and we got four summoning contracts as well."

"Summoning contracts?" at the nods the Hokage asked "do we know which summon clans these contracts belong to?"

"Yes we do…we have the Tiger, Badger, Eagle and Gorilla summoning contracts."

"That is very impressive now Zabuza Haku, Gōzu, and Meizu give me several reasons why I should allow you to become konoha ninja."

"For me I have the Kubikiribōchō and can teach others how to wield a sword. Me and the demon brothers also have water affinities and know a lot of a water jutsu." Zabuza said 

"As for me I have the ice release Kekkei Genkai. And I know a few ice jutsu." Haku said

"Very well you will be put on probation for four months…Zabuza you will be given jonin status and will have an escort for the four month's you are on probation, Gōzu and Meizu you will be put on probation for the same amount of time and will have an escort as well, Haku we will have to see where you stand before we give you a rank…as for housing I believe there are some empty rooms at Naruto's house…Naruto would you mind taking them in until they have enough money to buy their own place?" Sarutobi asked 

"Sure jiji I can do that. By your leave jiji." Naruto said

"very well come back later to pick up your pay, you are dismissed." Sarutobi said as Naruto, Zabuza, Haku, and the demon brothers went to Naruto's house

"…Hokage-sama may I have the tiger contract? it belonged to my family until a family member stole it." An anbu said

"Very well Neko you can take it." Sarutobi said while thinking to himself '_Not only did you get some missing-nin to join konoha you also got four summoning contracts you are just full of surprises.'_

End chapter 10

So what do you guys think? Which summon clan should Sasuke get and should Sakura get one as well?

Hope you guys like this chapter…plus I would like to point out that we have 12 followers, 2 reviews, and 7 favorites. anyways have a great morning/day/afternoon/evening/night wherever you are.


	12. author's note

Hello everybody, wolfbane6694 here. This is not a chapter sadly but I have decided to redo the spirit list because I lost inspiration for most of the spirits I had listed previously and after thinking about for a little bit I came to the conclusion that Naruto (who has the spirits of flame, light, ice, wind, thunder, earth, wood, water, steel, darkness, and poison as of chapter 10 of Elemental God Naruto) would be too godlike…in other words he would be too overpowered. So here is the new list and as of right now I am not sure about the digimon groups below being put into the story and becoming something similar to the bijuu with jinchuriki and everything. Anyways the next chapter will be a short one but that's on purpose because I am going to do the chuunin exams all in one chapter, which will be chapter 12, so you have that to look forward to. Anyways have a great morning/day/afternoon/evening/night wherever you guys are.

From Digimon:

Hazard

From Harry potter:

magic

from: Pokemon: poison, psychic

from: DC and Marvel comics: radiation, weather

Olympos 12: Apollomon, Bacchusmon, Ceresmon, Dianamon, Junomon, Jupitermon, Marsmon, Merukimon, Minervamon, Neptunemon, Venusmon, Vulcanusmon

7 demon lords: Lucemon, Leviamon, Daemon, Belphemon Sleep/Rage mode, Barbamon, Beelzemon, Laylamon

The 5 sovereigns of the digital world: Azulongmon, Ebonwumon, Baihumon, Zhuqiaomon, Fanglongmon

The 12 devas: Mihiramon, Antylamon, Majiramon, Sandiramon, Indramon, Pajiramon, Makuramon, Sinduramon, Caturamo, Vikaralamon, Kumbhiramon, Vajramon

Royal knights: Alphamon, Craniamon, Crusadermon, Dynasmon, Examon, Gallantmon, Gankoomon, Kentaurosmon, leopardmon, magnamon, omnimon, ulforceveedramon


	13. chapter 11:chakra increased chunin exams

So this is chapter 11? - voice

Harry potter? What are you doing here? - Author

Just here to tell the readers about the next crossover stories in line after this one. - HP

No you can't! Not yet! **AUTHOR STYLE: Character banishment: HARRY POTTER **\- author

Shit the next story is a *poof* - HP

Well now that he's gone on with the story - author

CHAPTER 11 beginning of chuunin exams, Sasuke and Sakura's chakra increase

A few weeks had passed since the mission of Wave. During that time Kakashi had trained his three students vigorously.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AUTHOR STYLE FLASHBACK NO JUTSU!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"_So sensei what are we going to do today?" Naruto asked as he caught up with Kakashi who was getting some reading material (AN: *cough* porn *cough*). "We are going to work on chakra increasing and chakra control." He said_

"_I have some ideas that I used to increase my chakra control." Naruto said_

"_Ok…tell me." Kakashi said curiously_

"_I used kunai, senbon, throwing stars and a whole bunch of things sometimes I used kunai, senbon and throwing stars at the same time." Naruto said proudly_

'_Whoa that's hard to do he must have huge chakra reserves.' Kakashi thought to himself_

"_Now thanks to all of that chakra control training I can do the regular clone jutsu."_

"_But I thought you couldn't do the regular clone jutsu." Kakashi said surprised_

"_Yeah that was before I graduated. Afterword's I tried and found I was able to do it." Naruto said sheepishly._

"_Well can you help me teach them chakra control?" Kakashi asked_

"_Eh…sure I can do that." Naruto said_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AUTHOR STYLE FLASHBACK KAI~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

So Naruto helped Sasuke and Sakura with their chakra control which also increased their chakra. Sakura now had the same amount as Sasuke's original chakra reserves and Sasuke had double his original chakra reserves

Now we come to the present where Naruto walking into the Hokage's office. "Hey jiji do you know anything about seals?"

"Why do you want to know about seals Naruto?" Sarutobi asked curiously

"Because I want to see if I can increase my chakra, strength and speed. And I'm pretty sure Sasuke and Sakura will want to get stronger." Naruto said

"Very well I will have someone come in and teach you how to make seals but you better get to work on your handwriting because seals are one of the hardest ninja arts to master and each stroke must be perfect or the seal won't work right. The seals you would need are chakra restriction seals, gravity seals, and resistance seals." Sarutobi said

"I understand how the gravity seals and resistance seals work but how do chakra restriction seals work?" Naruto asked

"Normally your chakra will build up over time and if you have been trained in it you will be able to use jutsu and similar things. Now a chakra restriction seal restricts your chakra from being used or in some cases the seals restrict only part of your chakra." Sarutobi said

"Ah I see…is there any way to buy them?" Naruto asked

"Yes but they cost a good amount of money. Here is the address of the store if you want to buy them." Sarutobi said as he wrote down the address of the store.

"Thanks Jiji I'm going to meet up with Sasuke and Sakura to tell them about this." Naruto said as he got up to leave…

"Naruto here is another piece of information about the restriction seals, since you won't be able to use your chakra, if you have the seal applied, your chakra will build up over time twice as fast. Oh and the Chūnin exams are in a few months." Sarutobi said before Naruto opened the door.

"Thanks Jiji" and with that Naruto left.

A few minutes later Naruto met with Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi. "Hey guys we are going to be training in ninjutsu. Sasuke here are the scrolls for Fire Style: Flame Bullet and Lightning Style: Blitz Body, Sakura here are the scrolls for Water Style: Gunshot and Earth Style: Tearing Earth Turning Palm. Naruto here are the scrolls for Wind Style: Gale Palm and Fire Style: Dragon Fire." (AN not the same technique as the one recorded on the Naruto wiki)

"Ok sensei but I found a way to increase our chakra, our speed, and our strength."

"Ok so what is it?" Sasuke said

"Seals! Specifically chakra restriction seals, gravity seals, and restriction seals. And Jiji gave me the address to a store where we can buy the seals."

"That sounds like a good idea but we can get the seals later right now let's work on the jutsu's." Kakashi said

~~~~After learning, but not perfecting, the jutsu's~~~~

"So you guys up for getting the seals?" Naruto asked his teammates

"Yeah sure, let's go." Sasuke said

"Ok what about you Sakura?" Naruto asked as he turned to his female teammate. "Yeah I want to get stronger too so let's do it." Sakura said as she walked with her teammates to the store.

~~~~during the months before the Chūnin exams~~~~

After buying the seals and having them applied to various articles of clothing (Gravity and resistance seals with the chakra restriction seals at the base of their neck), they started to do exercises which over the course of a few months (AN2: they increased the gravity and resistance on the seals as they got used to the previous amount) increased their speed, strength, stamina, and chakra reserves. So when the time came for the Chūnin exams they took the seals off

~~~~one day before the Chūnin exams~~~~  
"So let's see how much chakra we have." Naruto said as he, Sasuke, and Sakura walked into their training ground. "Alright chakra restriction seals, gravity seals, resistance seals… KAI!" all three said as they flared their chakra which caused craters to appear around them. "Damn Sakura you quadrupled your chakra reserves." Naruto said shocked at the chakra she was displaying. "Thanks Naruto. Do you think I have enough for a summoning contract?" Sakura asked while blushing

"And what about me? Do I have enough for one as well?" Sasuke asked as just then Kakashi walked into the training ground and said "well you both have increased your chakra reserves to the point where you could each have one summoning contract. But that's not what I am here for."

"Then what are you here for Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked

"I am here to tell you that I have nominated you for the Chūnin exams and here are the forms. Just sign them and show up at academy room 302 for the first part tomorrow. That is all have a good day you guys." And with that Kakashi gave them the forms and left.

"so the Chūnin exams eh…let's do it!" Naruto said

"Yeah I want to test my new strength against other people." Sakura said.

"Yeah and it would be good to rise up in rank."

"Alright so we are all agreed we are taking the Chūnin exams?" Naruto asked getting nods in response. "Well then let's rest for the day and go tomorrow." Naruto said as they all left to their respective homes.

~~~~the next day~~~~

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all walked towards the academy. They walked up one flight of stairs before seeing a door saying 302…now Naruto knew this was a trick so he grabbed his teammate's hands and pulled them away. "Naruto what did you do that for?"

"We only went up one flight of stairs. So that was obviously a genjutsu to weed out the weaker genin. By the way what contracts did you sign?"

"How did you know about that?" both Sakura and Sasuke asked simultaneously

"I saw you both with pleased smiles before I headed home after getting groceries last night…so which ones did you guys sign?"

**~~~~author style flashback no jutsu~~~~**

**Sakura and Sasuke were walking together to the Hokage tower when they stopped by the receptionist and asked if they could see the Hokage about a matter of ninja importance. The receptionist nodded as she paged the Hokage. "Hokage sama I have a Sakura Haruno and a Sasuke Uchiha to see you…they say it's a matter of ninja importance."**

"**Very well send them in."**

"**The Hokage will see you now." The receptionist said as Sasuke and Sakura walked in. "so what I can do for you Sasuke and Sakura?" **

"**We would like to sign one of the summoning contracts we got on our mission to wave. We have worked hard to increase our chakra reserves and Kakashi sensei says we have enough chakra for one summoning contract each."**

"**Very well…follow me. Anbu's cat and boar come with us." Sarutobi said as he went to his book shelf with a book in his hand. He slid the book into place and the book shelf moved to the side. Sasuke and Sakura followed Sarutobi through the maze like cavern before coming to a vault. Sarutobi cut his hand with a kunai and wiped the blood on the door handle causing the vault to open. Sarutobi went inside and picked up three scrolls, and came back out with them...then after closing the vault he walked back towards his office with the two anbu and two genin behind him.**

"**Here are the summoning contracts for the badger, eagle, and gorilla summon clans. The tiger summoning contract went to anbu cat as it was a family heirloom. Sign whichever one of the three left you want." Sarutobi said as Sasuke and Sakura both sliced their palms with a kunai and signed one contract.**

**~~~~author style Flashback KAI~~~~**

"I signed the Gorilla summoning contract." Sakura said

"And I signed the Eagle summoning contract." Sasuke said as just then a voice was heard. "Good all of you made it…otherwise none of you would be able to enter…well good luck I hope you all pass." Kakashi said with an eye smile as he left in a shunshin. Naruto turned to his teammates and was about to ask if they were ready when he saw the determination in their eyes. He nodded at them and opened the door.

End chapter 11

So what did you think…I hope you guys liked it and sorry about the shortness of this chapter…like I said in my author's note this short chapter was on purpose because I plan to do the whole Chūnin Exams in one chapter (or chapter 12 the Chūnin exams parts one, two and three). Anyways yes I had Sasuke and Sakura sign a summoning contract. And I will explain what they did after they signed the contracts. But that's for next chapter, I hope you guys like this chapter and can forgive me for this chapter being so short…anyways I hope you guys have a great morning/day/afternoon/evening/night wherever you are.


	14. Hiatus notice

Hello to all my readers I have bad news to tell you…my story Elemental God Naruto will be put on hiatus for now…the reason being that I am starting my first day of jobcorps tomorrow, jobcorps will help me get set up for a career in culinary arts, more commonly known as the food industry. Now this does not mean that Elemental god Naruto will be discontinued (I WILL FINISH IT!) it's just on hiatus for now …now for some good news we have 5206 views on the story, 19 favorites, and 22 followers…to me that is amazing and it means a lot to me to see people enjoying the story I am writing.

Anyways I hope you have a good morning/day/afternoon/evening/night wherever you are and I will finish Elemental God Naruto


	15. author's note 2

Hello everybody this is an author's note to inform all of you what's being planned.

1: we all know that in Elemental God Naruto, Naruto has the dragon, bat, and wolf summoning contracts. Well the main focus behind this is that I want to merge all three sage modes into one. But here is another tidbit of information Naruto will be able to summon the legendary warriors as well as Kurama (or kyuubi for those of you not up to date with the manga) into battle when going against other jinchūriki or people with summons.

2: I currently have two stories planned to be put on fanfiction after Elemental God Naruto. The first is called The Evolution of the Devil Mutant (a slight one piece crossover with x-men). The second is my Transformers/Teen Titans crossover.

3\. Yes, in Elemental God Naruto, Naruto will be approached by Jiraiya to see if he wants to be trained. And as of now I have planned for Naruto to refuse but that could change

4: the rewrite of digital warrior harry potter is still in the works but it will be done.

5: Orichimaru will die in Elemental God Naruto and so will Kabuto

But anyways here are the stats for Elemental God Naruto: 6925 views, 24 followers, 22 favorites, 4 reviews and 1 community...WE ALMOST HAVE 7000 VIEWS! YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Anyways have a great morning/day/afternoon/evening/night where ever you are…and GO CHARGERS!

Ps: the Chargers are playing against the Raiders on 10/12/2014 at 1:05 pm PST or 4:05 pm EST GO FOOTBALL!


	16. elemental god naruto author's note 3

I know you were all expecting a chapter but this is another author's note and I apologize for that but I have lost my flash drive and I can't work on this story without it. And I want to better myself as a writer so this story is going to be put on hold and redone with Naruto actually earning his power onscreen (I've been having him earn his power off screen so far) So once again I apologize for the inconvenience but I will not leave this author's note without telling you what to expect from me story wise.

1: the evolution of the devil mutant is now going to be known as the chakra mutation of the devil mage. This story is going to be a one piece/Naruto/X-men evolution/harry potter crossover and will be in the harry potter/X-men evolution crossover category. If you want to know what's going to happen in this story…well you're going to have to wait and find out. This story is going to be done next by the way.

2: the transformers/teen titan's crossover does not have a name yet but I will let you know when it does. And it will be done, do not worry.

3: the harry potter/digimon crossover sequel to this story will also be started in the future

4: now the main reason for this author's note is because I got a review from a fanfiction user (Whose name I am not going to review for privacy reasons) who told me to pace the events that happen in my stories, make a general plot, Etc., Etc. And I totally agree with what he has said to do. So that's the main reason why I am redoing the story and it will be under a different name.

So until then I once again apologize for this inconvenience and I hope you will continue to read the stories I post.

SIGNED:

Wolfbane6694

Ps: ALMOST 12,000 VIEWS?! HOLY CRAP! And 40 followers and 40 favorites…I said it once I'll say it again…HOLY CRAP!


	17. profile notice

Hey everybody I made a profile…finally I did it… it has all the stories I am working on in order of what I have written down. On a side note I have posted the prologue to my transformers/teen titan's crossover now named The Titan of Space so please go check it out thanks and have a happy new year

Ps: please tell me what you think of it and it's only the prologue so don't expect a whole lot… ok, I am working on chapter 1 by the way.


End file.
